Legacy
by CharmedGirl3892
Summary: Tommy Oliver was a ranger legend: and his legacy lives on in his daughter Bay. Follow her as she joins the Samurai Rangers using her symbol power of winter. Can she cope with a new team once again, while keeping her secrets? And can she handle her life including school, ranger fights, work and even romance? Read to find out as she defines the term...Like father, like daughter.
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay this is my third fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it. Like I always say, I will take constructive criticism and positive reviews, but if it's just plain mean it will be ignored. Also I just want to give you some quick notes. First, I know the Tommy has a kid who becomes a ranger thing has been done before but I wanted to try my hand at it. Second, if you want to imagine what Bay looks like the person who portrays her would be Bella Thorne from ****_Shake It Up_**** on Disney Channel, which brings me to three, in each episode I will almost always describe what Bay is wearing, it's just the way I am used to writing and I won't change it, when I do I mostly use outfits from Shake It Up Season 3 since I like how mature it makes her look mature so when I use one of those outfits I will tell what episode it's in when I write the authors note. Also, I have altered the ranger timeline a bit to fit with this story so let me tell you the changes, Operation Overdrive is two years after Dino Thunder like usual (SPD happened during that year if you remember) and RPM takes place at the SAME time as Samurai since it's two different dimensions, and nothing is known about the RPM team until the team up. Lastly all the Samurai Rangers will be a specific age to fit with the story.**

**Jayden- 19**

**Mia 18**

**Mike 18**

**Bay 17-18**

**Kevin 19**

**Emily 16-17**

**Antonio 19**

**Lauren 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers I only own Bay and the plot.**

**_Legacy_**

_ Prologue:_

_ (Bay's POV)_

_ I never expected to find myself in this situation again, taking up the spandex for the fourth time. In my head I think I am getting a little too old for this. I mean I'm not my dad, three times is enough. But like always, I am already in too deep to walk away now. What am I going to do, abandon them? I may not have been raised like them but I was raised to know that I can't let my team down. All right then, one last time. Besides this time I get a new color, one I get to share with Dad. I guess Uncle Jason was right… Like father, like daughter._

Summary:

Back in college Tommy Oliver met a young psychology student, Alice Sakuraba. They had a small fling which ended when Alice had to leave the college for reasons unbeknown, to Tommy. The reason… To serve as a Samurai Power Ranger! The White Samurai to be exact. Word had been sent out that the Sealing Symbol was weakening and the next team had to assemble to prepare. But what were the results of that "small fling"? A child of course! Alice gave birth to a daughter named Baylee "Bay" Lux Sakuraba just before the seal broke, and since she had no family to look after young Bay, the little girl was raised right in the Shiba House alongside the Red Ranger's young son Jayden. And we all know what happened in that hard war, Xandred was sealed away temporarily after a sacrifice from the Red Ranger. But that wasn't the only bad thing to happen, Alice had found out she had terminal cancer a few months before the final battle. Knowing the end was near and wanting her daughter to live a normal life she took Bay to an orphanage with only a request that they find her father, she died a few weeks later. Not long after, Tommy was contacted; he bonded with his daughter and took her in changing her last name to Sakuraba-Oliver. Years later at the age of 13, Bay was introduced to the Power for the first time; she met Conner, Ethan, and Kira and watched them become the Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Not long after he dad became the Black Ranger she became the Purple Dino Thunder Power Ranger fighting alongside her new team to victory. Three years later she became part of another team, Operation Overdrive again becoming the Purple Ranger. Soon after their victory she arrived in Ocean Bluff for her Pai Zhua master test, of which she had studied for years. She assisted the rangers and became the Pink Fox Jungle Fury Ranger. Now she studies Paleontology at college, her ranger days far behind her. But fate has other plans…

Character Synopsis:

Name: Baylee "Bay" Lux Sakuraba-Oliver

Appearance: Naturally curly red hair, brown eyes, and is 5 ft. 5" (portrayed by Bella Thorne)

Age: 17-18

Family: Alice Sakuraba- mother (deceased), Tommy Olive-r father, David Trueheart-uncle, Jason Lee Scott- godfather/uncle, and so on

Personality: Sarcastic and a little snippy but once known better is kind and full of compassion

Likes: Reading, paleontology, playing guitar, singing, fashion, and martial arts

Dislikes: Bullying, monsters, having her thoughts interrupted or her day ruined

Ranger Colors: Purple-Dino Thunder-Operation Overdrive, Pink- Jungle Fury, White- Samurai

Powers: Dino Thunder- Intangibility, Operation Overdrive- Invulnerability, Jungle Fury- enhanced senses

Animal Spirit- Fox

Symbol Power- Winter

**AN: That's the prologue, review and tell me what you think or if you have any questions feel free to ask. Also I always say this, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, like certain things you would like to see I always take them into consideration and if I use them credit will be given. **

**Next Chapter:**

**We will get an insight into the past into when Tommy met his daughter along with a certain friend of his**


	2. First Meetings

**AN: All right, second chapter is up! This chapter is the story of when Tommy meets his daughter for the first time and is set some time before ****_Forever Red_****. Also I will mention rangers from different teams in this if I do I will put their names and team affiliation in the authors note. Lastly thank you to those who already reviewed, followed or favorite my story. It makes me happy to know you all think it's good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I only own the plot and of course Bay.**

**At Coldridge Orphanage **

_ "Are you absolutely certain about this?" Tommy Oliver asked the head of the orphanage Mrs. Porter as her assistant Lisa Bell stood nervously nearby; sitting next to Tommy was his best friend Jason Lee Scott who had been with him when he had received that life altering call that brought the men to this office a few days ago. _

_ "Your name is the one Alice Sakuraba gave to us, Dr. Oliver," Mrs. Porter replied bluntly, "and your name is stated on the child's birth certificate as the father. Furthermore her DNA is an exact paternal match to yours. There is no doubt about it; Baylee Sakuraba is your daughter."_

_ "Wow, congratulations man." Jason spoke up putting a hand on his shoulder._

_ "Thanks." Tommy responded although his mind was a million miles away. "I just don't understand why I never knew about her until you called me." _

_ "Well you did say that Alice left the school." Jason suggested, "Maybe that's why, because of the pregnancy."_

_ "She still could have told me or contacted me herself. She didn't need to keep me in the dark." Tommy snapped back._

_ "Ahem." Mrs. Porter cleared her throat reminding the two where they were. "We all wonder what Ms. Sakuraba's reasons where Dr. Oliver, but unfortunately we shall never know. Alice Sakuraba took them to the grave. What remains is what you intend to do about the child."_

_ "What do you mean?" Tommy asked._

_ "Well you still have parental rights to her. If you chose to invoke them she becomes your responsibility. If not you need to sign her over into our custody right now."_

_ "Custody?" Tommy practically growled, "She's not a possession." _

_ "Easy Tiger." Jason told him._

_ "I understand that Dr. Oliver but you also need to understand that a decision needs to be made right now or soon. She is a minor and someone has to be held legally responsible for-" a knock sounded on the door before one of the assistants poked her head in._

_ "Excuse me ma'am but Ricky and Tyler are acting out again."_

_ "Lord have mercy on me what am I going to do with them?" Mrs. Porter asked herself as she stood up, "Excuse me gentlemen I will be back shortly, Lisa watch them." She shut the door behind her and the three sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Lisa stepped up,_

_ "I am very sorry Dr. Oliver, Mr. Lee Scott, Mrs. Porter may seem cold but she does care and wants your daughter to have a good home."_

_ "It's alright Ms. Bell and its Tommy and Jason." Tommy answered calmer than a few minutes before._

_ "Then please call me Lisa." She answered with a smile feeling a lot more comfortable with the two men, "Tommy? I'm really not supposed to do this without permission but…"_

_ "Yes?" Tommy asked,_

_ "Would you like to meet your daughter?" Tommy looked shocked so Jason answered for him with a smile,_

_ "He would love to, Baylee right?" Lisa motioned for them to follow her and they walked down the hall._

_ "Yes, but she prefers Bay." She took them to a room with a few kids and motioned to a girl wearing a white shirt and blue jeans paired with black converse, away from the rest stacking blocks in a pile. _

_ "Is she always alone?" Jason asked concerned._

_ "Well ever since she came back here she has," Upon seeing their confused looks she explained, "We were overcrowding and had to send her to a foster group home while we located you but she was sent back due to suspected emotional abuse." Tommy unexpectedly felt his heart clench at the words. "I'll keep watch for Mrs. Porter, go." Lisa said kindly before leaving. The two men began to approach the girl they felt something strange and familiar around her. _

_ "Jason, am I the only one sensing this?" Tommy asked,_

_ "No bro," Jason answered, "I feel it too. She has the power. She really is your daughter."_

_ "Yeah," Tommy said as they reached the girl, upon looking at her closely they could see all her features. Tommy pictured Alice in his mind, with snow white skin, curly red hair, and green eyes, Bay looked like her with the snow white skin and curly red hair pulled into a ponytail but he could see she had inherited his dark brown eyes as Bay looked up as they stood in front of her._

_ "Hi, are you Bay?" Jason asked kneeling down to her eye level with Tommy following. She nodded, "I'm Jason and this is Tommy." _

_ "What are you doing?" Tommy finally asked._

_ "It's a secret." Bay whispered in her sweet voice that radiated innocence. Both men smiled,_

_ "Well we are very good with secrets." Tommy said, Bay seemed to think for a moment before nodding. She reached into her pocket before pulling out a device in the shape of a star with a white symbol on it. _

_ "That looks cool," Jason commented, "What is it?" Bay smiled and tapped it with her finger, to their surprise it jumped in the air unfolding into an animal like creature. _

_ "It's Snow Leopard." She answered putting it down and the three watched as it jumped over the pile of blocks, Tommy and Jason exchanged a look that said, 'She already has a zord.' as it jumped onto Bay's shoulder. Tommy decided it was time to drop the bomb,_

_ "That's cool Bay, uh… I don't know how to tell you this but I'm…"_

_ "My daddy?" Bay asked. They looked at her surprised, "Mommy told me, she had a picture of you and her. She said you were my daddy but you didn't know about me because she had to leave to fight the Nighlock." Both men exchanged confused looks._

_ "The Nighlock?" Jason repeated. Bay nodded and smiled at them. They smiled back and Tommy found himself becoming more attached to the young girl. Suddenly Lisa returned,_

_ "Mrs. Porter is back." The men stood up, Bay looked up at them with a sad look on her face._

_ "Are you leaving?" She asked, again Tommy felt his heart clench._

_ "We will be back soon, Bay." She nodded and the adults returned to the office. With Tommy and Jason silently chatting, _

_ "You really think Alice was a ranger?" Jason asked, Tommy shrugged,_

_ "Maybe we will have to look into it but when I met her she did have subtle traces of the power but I just assumed she was a relation to a ranger."_

_ "And now her daughter is even more likely to encounter it due to who her father is." Jason said, "Tommy she needs someone to guide her through it."_

_ "Jason my decision has already been made." Tommy said bluntly as they entered the room and sat down in front of Mrs. Porter._

_ "I hear you met Baylee," She began, Tommy nodded since it was no use denying it. "Lisa you shouldn't have done that without permission. It is severely against-"_

_ "I insisted Mrs. Porter." Tommy intervened, "I wanted to see her before I made my decision."_

_ "Well all right. Now have you reached one, I have the papers right here if you have chosen to give up your rights. It wouldn't be a long-"However Tommy interrupted yet again._

_ "I want her."_

_ "Come again?" Mrs. Porter asked, _

_ "I want her, she is my daughter. I have missed almost four years of her life; I am not going to miss more." Tommy repeated. Jason smiled. Mrs. Porter looked at Lisa,_

_ "Will you go and fetch young Baylee." Lisa nodded and five minutes later returned with Bay. "Baylee, Dr. Oliver has something to ask you." Bay looked at Tommy with hope in her eyes. _

_ "How would you like to live with me?" Tommy asked. Bay smiled and launched herself into his arms; Tommy couldn't help but notice how it came natural to him to hold his daughter. _

_ "Yes!" She squealed happily, Jason laughed happy that Tommy now had his daughter and confident he had made the right decision. Tommy turned back to Mrs. Porter, _

_ "What do I have to sign to take my daughter home?" He asked, the older woman pulled out another stack of papers and Tommy could have sworn he saw her smile._

_ "The process shouldn't take long so why doesn't Lisa take Baylee to pack her bags?" Tommy nodded and stood up still holding Bay. Jason also stood up,_

_ "I'll help." He suggested Tommy nodded and held out Bay to him._

_ "That's great man. You can get to know your god-daughter." Jason looked shocked but smiled and took Bay leaving the room after Lisa. _

**_(A few hours later)_**

_"All right Dr. Oliver, she's all yours." Mrs. Porter said as he handed her the final sheet of paperwork. "Understand someone from social services will do a follow up visit just to make sure everything is going all right." Tommy nodded and left the room. No sooner had he exited Bay ran up to him and jumped right into his arms._

_ "Daddy!" She cried. Tommy chuckled as Jason ran up worn out from trying to keep up with her._

_ "Daddy, huh?" He asked amused, "I could get used to that." He looked at Jason, "Rough few hours bro?"_

_ "You have no idea. Your daughter is something else." Jason answered with a laugh._

_ "Where's Lisa?" Tommy questioned._

_ "She had to do some damage control with other kids, but we'll see her again. I invited her to the party at Ernie's this weekend. I think she might be a good match for Mike." _

_ "Mike? From Terra Venture, Magma Defender? That Mike?" Tommy asked, Jason nodded and Tommy shrugged. "Okay whatever you say. We ready to go?" Jason nodded. "Alright then, come on Bay. Let's go home." And with that Tommy and Jason exited the building with Bay. Unknowing starting a chain of events that would shake up the world of the rangers._

**AN: So what did you think? Review and tell me.**

**Okay, I know that is most likely not how the whole adoption/ custody thing works but keep in mind Tommy still technically had parental rights.**

**Mike is a reference to Mike from Power Ranges Lost Galaxy.**

**By the way I am having trouble with this decision, do you think Bay should be dyslexic like Bella Thorne is in real life? I want her to have trouble with learning the symbols since she wasn't raised in the samurai lifestyle and didn't really know until recently what she was destined for. Tell what you think on the matter.**

**Next Chapter we have the first part of Origins. Where Bay will meet her new team.**


	3. Origins- Part 1

**AN: All right this is the first chapter with the rangers coming together and interacting with each other. Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites list. A few things I want to point out, **

**1. I have decided to make Bay dyslexic and it will play a part in her character development later on.**

**2. I will most likely describe Bay's morphing sequence and anything that has to do with it, like her zord transformations, and spin sword movements from this chapter on whenever she fights as a ranger. **

**3. The outfit for Bay wears in this chapter is the outfit from Shake it Up Season 3 episode one when they discover the studio has burned down. **

"All right class," Professor Grange addressed the group of students. "who can name some species of dinosaurs." She scanned the class but no one raised their hand, "No one?" A hand then shot in the air, "Ms. Oliver?" A young woman with snow-white skin, brown eyes, curly red hair and was five feet five inches stood up. She was wearing a black shirt with a white arrow on the front, a black and white striped jacket, red shorts with a thin red belt, black tights and white sneakers with black laces. In her ears where black thin long hooped earrings and a silver bangle was on her wrist. For makeup she had black eye shadow, black mascara and light red lipstick. She was Bay Sakuraba-Oliver.

"Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Raptor and Brachiosaurus." She answered, Professor Grange smiled,

"Correct." Bay smirked and sat down.

"Nice one Bo." Her friend Nadine complimented using a nickname of her first and last initials combined. The friends took more notes as the class continued.

**(After Class)**

"So, any chance I could pick your brain to pass this section?" Nadine asked Bay as they strolled through campus. Bay shook her head, tilted it towards her friend and shot her a smirk.

"Not a chance. You'll have to pass the old fashioned way. By **_studying_**." Nadine groaned and spotted her boyfriend up ahead.

"Oh, there's Aaron. I need to jet, see you later Bo." Bay waved at the two before continuing on her way. She soon came to the local park and sat down under a tree pulling out her text book to do her homework assignment. As she grabbed her notebook and pencil a device in the shape of a star with a white symbol on the top tumbled out. Bay didn't notice this and got to work. After a while her enhanced senses caught the sound of something whooshing through the air. She looked up in time to catch sight of an arrow embed itself into the ground by her feet. She leaned over and plucked it out of the ground to examine. The tail feathers where pure white, her color, and tied to it was a scrap of paper with what she assumed was the samurai symbol on it. She sighed and closed her eyes.

'No turning back now.' She thought before grabbing her, picking up her zord and running off.

**(Near the battle) **

Bay followed her instincts and noticed four other people, two boys and two girls grouped together near a car. She walked up to them; the girl with black hair noticed her first as she stopped next the boy with black hair.

"Are you the red ranger?" she asked causing everyone to look at the newcomer. Bay shook her head laughing.

"What? Just because I have red hair?" She asked sarcastically, "Nope, I'm the white ranger. And let me guess, pink," she pointed at the black haired girl, "yellow," she pointed to the blonde girl, "blue," she pointed to the boy in the blue jacket, "and green." She finished pointing to the boy next to her. They all nodded as she named their signature color.

"How did you know?" the blue ranger asked her causing her to smirk.

"Instincts." She responded, suddenly the sound of a horse reached the ears of the five. They all turned to see a boy around their age ridding a white horse with red accessories. The horse reared its front legs before settling on the ground.

"Whoa." The yellow ranger spoke in awe.

"With an entrance like that you have to be the red ranger." The green ranger said.

"Yes." The boy replied holding up a device similar the ones they all carried with a red symbol on it for them to see. "I am the red ranger." The five took this all in, the blue ranger moved next to the green ranger and Bay stepped a little to her left so she could be slightly apart from them. She was still doubtful on how much she could trust them. Her hand right hand moved to her hip and her other hand played with the lapel of her jacket.

"We're your team of samurai." The blue ranger proclaimed.

"Let me warn you now." The red ranger addressed them, "If you follow me, there is no turning back. Either we defeat the nighlock together, or they will take over the world."

'Sounds just like every other ranger war I have been in.' Bay thought as he held up a cell phone like device.

"I will give these to only those who are ready to accept the challenge." He then dismounted his horse and walked to them, "Do not accept because you were trained to do so. Accept only if you are willing to commit and fight as Samurai Power Rangers with all you heart."

"Without hesitation." The blue ranger announced.

"I've been planning for this since I was a little girl," The pink ranger began, "so yes."'

"I'm ready to give it all I've got." The yellow ranger proclaimed with a smile. Bay nodded,

"I don't go down without a fight. So count me in." She told the red ranger.

"Okay, okay, do we have to be so formal?" the green ranger asked stepping forward, "Let's do this thing." The red ranger opened the saddle bag on his horse and took out five more devices. He tossed them at each one; Bay caught it with one hand.

"Let's go." He ordered and the new team ran off.

**(Battle Scene)**

Citizens where screaming as they ran away from the monsters surrounding the area.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh, come on down." The lead monster laughed as a man rolled down the steps in front of it. It went to strike but a voice stopped it.

"That's enough."

"Huh?" The nighlock asked looking up. As the team dressed in their training gear walked up, Bay's had white accents and she had left her hair loose like it would always be. "Well it's about time." The nighlock spoke to them as they walked up with Bay in between the red and green rangers. "Oh, come on. Who are you punks?" it asked them.

"We're the Samurai Rangers." The red ranger replied as they all pulled out their morphers. "Samuraizer." They all pressed a button to activate it and held it up to their opposite shoulder.

"Go, go samurai!" They all proclaimed as one, before drawing their symbol in midair and hitting it.

Bay hit a button on her samuraizer, brought her arms in then slashed them down with her palms facing behind her. Symbols surrounded her and formed her mask. Symbols then surrounded her forming her uniform minus the helmet. Her sword then flew at her and she caught it and slipped it into its holster. Her symbol then flew at her head and formed her helmet. She then opened the compartment on her belt and pulled out a disk. She slipped it onto the hilt of her sword and drew it pointing it in the air. She was now dressed in a white ranger uniform that was styled like a Japanese robe with a skirt, black leggings and accents, white gloves and boots with black stripes on them, a compartment on her belt, and a white helmet with her symbol on it.

"Samurai Ranger ready." She proclaimed slipping into her final pose with her right arm curling to the other side of her body with her fingers in an okay position and her left arm holding her sword over her right.

"Huh, huh, huh! Rangers together!" The new power rangers announced spinning their swords and aiming them to the ground. "Huh! Samurai Forever!" they finished posing, Bay bent her knees placing on leg behind the other and moving her sword back to be level with her head while the other arm was held straight out.

"Moogers, get them." The moogers ran to attack the rangers.

"Huh!" The rangers yelled running down the stairs into battle. Bay struck moogers left and right with her sword.

"Ha! This is so easy that I got one word for you weirdoes… Lame!" she taunted back flipping to avoid a strike, "I've dealt with worse lackeys then you." She finished striking one then spinning around to strike the two behind her with one slash. Suddenly archers aimed arrows at them; Bay cartwheeled in midair to land besides the pink ranger just in time to hear the yellow ranger begin to worry.

"Oh, no. There's dozens of them."

"Yeah. But we can hold them off." The blue ranger reassured.

"But they keep coming." The pink ranger pointed out.

"I will help you. Just hang tight." The blue ranger reassured her.

"Guys," the red ranger told them spinning the disk on his sword, "we can do this together." They watched as his sword glowed and he struck it to one side, "Huh! Fire Smasher." He opened the compartment on his belt and pulled out a red disk. He slammed the disk on a part of his weapon. He then swung his new weapon in the air causing them all to duck as it hit home. The red ranger ran forward,

"What's he doing?" The blue ranger asked,

"Have a nice flight." The red ranger told the moogers before striking them.

"Wow, he's incredible." The yellow ranger said as they stood up.

"Yeah, but there's too many of them." The blue ranger pointed out.

"Then what do you say we even the odds?" Bay asked holding up her sword.

"Okay." The pink ranger agreed as they ran forward.

"Yeah," the green ranger jumped in, "Let's do it."

Bay ran into the middle of a group of moogers and spun her disk on her sword. "Ha!" It glowed and as she struck the air with it thinned out and elongated. It turned into a pure white boa staff with her symbol out lined in black in the middle which she took with both hands. "Winter Staff." She opened the compartment on her belt and pulled out her white disk slipping it onto her symbol. She struck moogers with each side of her staff, it left a white frosty mist as she spun it around. "Bye-bye." She said running forward, planting it in the ground, pushed off and flew through the air swinging it forward striking moogers left and right. "Oh yeah." She said as she landed just as the moogers began to explode, "Just like Pai Zhua back in Ocean Bluff." She then watched the red ranger pummel the nighlock, even splitting a car in half with one swing. He finally destroyed it. Bay smirked underneath her helmet but knew it was only half the battle.

"Whoo." The green ranger breathed as he regrouped with the yellow and pink ranger. "Did you see how I rocked that mooger?" he asked.

"What about the red ranger?" The yellow ranger asked.

"Ha-ha." The green ranger laughed playing with his spear.

"Yeah, we all did great." The pink ranger told them.

"Definitely." Bay spoke walking up next to the green ranger.

"Great samurai moves." The blue ranger complimented the red ranger running up. "You really are a master samurai."

"Thanks," Their leader replied walking to them, "but we're not done."

'Knew it.' Bay thought.

"Each nighlock has two forms. You saw the first. Now get set for the megamonster." The fire that was once the nighlock glowed and expanded forming the giant nighlock.

"Fe, fi, fo, fum." It chanted looking down at them. "Time to crush some ranger bums." It made to strike them but they jumped away just in time.

"Whoa," the green ranger spoke as they regrouped, "look at the size of him."

"How are we supposed to fight him now?" The pink ranger asked,

"Guys," the blue ranger said drawing their attention, "we can fight this nighlock. Remember your training." He reminded them standing up, "We all have our own foldingzord." He showed them his hexagon shaped zord which unfolded into a dragon. "If we each use our symbol power, we can morph into megamode."

"Cool." The green ranger told him as they stood up.

"Hmm." The pink ranger put in.

"Ohh." The yellow ranger sounded.

"Easy." Bay added.

"You're right." The red ranger told him. "Follow my lead." He clicked a button on his samuraizer. "Lion Foldingzord, Megamode Power. Ha!" They watched him throw his zord up, slam his zord into the ground, drop to one knee and draw a symbol. "Megamode Power." He stood up turning into his megamode form and jumping into his zord.

"We're right behind you." The blue ranger announced as they all pulled out their zords.

"Huh!" they called together.

Bay clicked a button on her samuraizer, "Ha!" she called as she threw her sword into the air. She then dropped to one knee putting her star shaped zord into her ground sending up a storm of white symbols. She then held her hand up and drew a symbol, "Snow Leopard Foldingzord." She then stood up, "Megamode Power." White symbols transformed her into megamode, she held one hand to her sky and the other on her hip. "Yay!" She then flew into the air grabbing her sword as she went. "Huh!" She then dropped down into her glowing zord. She then appeared in the cockpit. "Awesome." She then brought her sword to her and folded it up, jamming it into the holder for the control and put her disk in.

The zords moved towards the mooger not even stopping when it fired at them, the lion zord went first, then the ape zord knocked it around, next the turtle zord tried to take it down but was trapped in the skirts mouth, the bear zord freed it after some struggle, and the dragon zord came at it even using its powerful move.

"All right, just like riding a bike." Bay spoke as her zord pounced at the nighlock and clawed at its head. When it tried to knock her away she pushed off flipping the zord in midair to land besides its teammates. The lion zord then finished it off.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." The red ranger addressed his team, "That'll teach them to mess with the Samurai Rangers."

**(At the Shiba House)**

"What a rush." The yellow ranger told them as they walked through the gates of a Japanese style home, "We did good."

"Piece of cake." The green ranger replied.

"We could have never done it without each other." The red ranger told them all.

"Thank you for leading us into battle." The blue ranger said to him from his spot next to Bay.

"Bravo." Came a new voice, they all turned to see a man in robes exit the house, "Such energy, such grace." He complimented them as he walked up to them.

"Who is that?" The green ranger asked.

"This is Ji," The red ranger answered walking forward, "Our mentor."

"Welcome to your new home." He told the new team, "You've all come from different places and families but share one noble goal. I'm very proud of how you've come together."

"We just followed some good advice and worked as a team." The red ranger said.

"Yes, but you are not just any team. You are the Samurai Rangers." Ji replied. The rangers smiled and arranged themselves in a circle.

"Rangers Together!" They shouted holding their zords up to their shoulders, they then put them together in the air, "Samurai Forever!"

"Well now," Ji said as he led the new team into the house he gestured for them to sit down and they all took a seat on ottomans, Bay at one end with the green ranger to her left, the pink ranger to her right, next to the green ranger was the yellow ranger, next to the pink ranger was the blue ranger, and the red ranger sat directly across from Bay with Ji standing behind him. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves? It will help us get to know each other better. Start with your names, ages, symbol power and zords, something interesting about yourself and something you want to say to your new team." The rangers all looked at each other wondering who was really eager to go first.

"I'll start." The red ranger announced standing up, "I'm Jayden, I'm nineteen years old, my symbol power is fire and my zord is the lion folding zord. I have lived in this house all my life training under Ji's guardianship for this moment. I'm really looking forward to leading you guys." He then sat down.

"My turn," the blue ranger spoke up, "I'm Kevin, I'm also nineteen years old, my symbol power is water and my zord is the dragon folding zord. I have dedicated my life to training with discipline for this war. And I am honored to fight with you all."

"I want to go next," the pink ranger addressed as Kevin sat down and she stood up, "I'm Mia, I'm eighteen years old, my symbol power is air, and my zord is the turtle folding zord. I love to cook and shop. It's nice to meet you all." As she sat down the green ranger stood up,

"I guess I'm up," He said stretching, "I'm Mike, I'm eighteen years old, my symbol power is the forest and my zord is the bear folding zord. I am a master at video games. What up peeps?" He finished sitting down,

"Me next!" The yellow ranger squealed jumping up, "I'm Emily, I'm sixteen years old, my symbol power is earth and my zord is the ape folding zord. I love playing the flute and the outdoors. I can't wait to get started." Everyone looked at Bay, she shrugged,

"What?"

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself Little Red?" Mike asked smirking. Bay felt her fingers clench and unclench repeatedly.

'Don't phase him into the earth, don't do it.' she told herself. She then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Call me that again and you will be six feet under before you can say "sorry". And I can introduce myself perfectly fine thank you very much." Mike looked scared, Mia and Emily were trying hard not to laugh, Kevin looked shocked, Jayden looked curious and Ji looked amused.

"With a line that sarcastic there is no doubt about it." he chuckled causing everyone to turn to him, "You have to be Alice Sakuraba's daughter." Bay smiled slightly,

"Yeah." She then stood up and smoothed down her jacket. She then faced her team. "I'm Baylee but call me that and I **_will_** hurt you, I prefer Bay, I'm seventeen going on eighteen, my symbol power is winter, and my zord is the snow leopard folding zord. I am a student in paleontology, and love to sing. And I guess you can say I'm the new comer to all this." She finished,

"New comer?" Jayden asked, "What are you talking about? I thought you knew about this your whole life same as us." Bay shook her head,

"No. My dad didn't know anything about the samurai lifestyle and I guess my mom didn't want me too for a while. I found out when I turned sixteen in a letter she wrote me. I grew up oblivious living in various places, including Angel Grove, Reefside, San Angeles, and Ocean Bluff."

"But you knew about the Power Rangers right?" Mike asked, "I mean some of those places you named where major ranger spots." Bay smiled,

'More than you know.' She thought before speaking out loud,

"Yeah, I mean who hasn't?" Ji looked deep in thought.

"All right, I guess we shall see how you adapt." He then addressed the rest of the rangers. "Down that hall," he pointed to the hall, "are rooms that each of you can pick for yourselves." They nodded and the rangers besides their leader headed down the hall to pick rooms. After debating, Mia took the room at the beginning of the hall, Emily right across from her, with Mike next to Emily and Kevin next to Mia. Bay on the other hand picked a room at the end of the hall farther away from the others. She put her bag on her bed and pulled out her notebook and continued her homework. A knock on the door startled her.

"Come in." She called not looking up from the last question which she was having trouble with. The door opened and someone stepped in the room. She finally looked up when someone cleared their throat. Jayden stood their leaning against the door.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, Bay nodded and motioned for him to sit down next to her. He did and glanced at what she was doing. "Homework?" Bay nodded.

"I would already be finished if it wasn't for this stupid question." She answered pointing.

"It looks easy enough." He replied leaning over and looking at the question in the book.

"Not when you have trouble reading it." She muttered under her breath but Jayden caught that.

"What? What are you talking about? I can read it plain as day." Bay sighed and looked at him.

"I'm dyslexic. I have trouble with reading or writing. My brain mixes up the words." She answered honestly.

"That must make things hard for you." He told her, she smiled slightly,

"Not all the time. I can handle it but sometimes everything gets all jumbled up and it stinks."

"Do you have trouble reading samurai symbols and the scrolls?" He asked,

"Yeah, it would help if I had been given practice but the most I got where the symbols that are connected to my power that my mom wrote in her letter to teach me about my symbol power. I am pretty good at those. But other than that I'm sunk."

"I could teach you if you want." He offered, Bay looked surprised, "I know probably every single one and if you ever need help with your homework you can come and ask me. I may not know paleontology but I will help you if I can."

"What's the catch?" Bay asked raising her eyebrows, he looked surprised.

"No catch. I just want to help you, it isn't fair that you don't know everything and have to fall behind." Bay nodded and smiled,

"Thanks," she then remembered something, "am I still allowed to attend college? I know I have to do this battle with you guys but I did work my butt off for that scholarship. I don't want to give it up."

"Ji and I discussed this and he said that as long as you keep up with everything we need to do we can try for a trial basis since it would look weird if you just dropped out." Bay nodded.

"Thanks. I'll go to the resident advisor and see about moving out of the dorm tomorrow and since I don't go to class every day and they typically end in by early in the afternoon I think I will be good." Jayden nodded.

"Sounds good, you need help with that question?" Bay nodded and he assisted her. He then stood up, "Night and if you need anything my rooms right next door." Bay nodded and wished him a good night also. He then left shutting the door and Bay pulled out her phone and dialed a number on it.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered, Bay smiled.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi Bay, what's going on?"

"Well I just got reactivated into the spandex."

"Tell me everything." Bay smiled and launched into her story, "That sounds like it will be tough Bay. Do they know about you being a ranger previously?"

"No. I am not sure how much they can be trusted yet."

"All right but remember the longer you keep them in the dark the harder it will be to regain their trust once you come clean."

"I understand."

"All right. And I'll pass the news around to the other rangers but I am amusing you will tell your old teams yourself?"

"Yep, bye Dad, love you."

"I love you too Bay. Be safe." With that Tommy hung up. Bay looked out the window at the moon.

'I wonder what fate has in store for me next.'

**So what did you think?**

**Next chapter will be the second part of Origins. **

**Also I will probably put in a few original chapters that will deal with Bay and of course the one that will reveal that she was a ranger previously, if you have any ideas I would take them under consideration, credit will be given where credit is deserved.**


	4. Origins- Part 2

**AN: So this is the latest chapter with part 2 or Origins. So once again thank you to all of you who have followed, added the story to favorites lists or reviewed. A few things you should know, if you haven't noticed I went back and changed Emily's age, she is now sixteen going on seventeen. I realized she and Bay would be the same age.**** Also the outfit Bay wears is from the Shake it Up episode 'Home Alone it Up'. Also the past ranger mentioned in this chapter is Kira Ford from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. The songs used are _'Destiny_' by PLAY and '_Blow_' by Kesha.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Bay, the songs used in this chapter I do not own either. **

It was only a few days after the latest team of rangers had won their first battle. The new team was in the courtyard of the Shiba house each stationed in front of an easel practicing their respective symbols. Bay stood between Mike and Jayden, today she was dressed in a dark blue tank top with sparkles all over it, over that tank top a darker blue cropped tank top went with a white stripe followed by a red stripe on the top and the blue part transparent, white ripped skinny jeans, a long sparkly knitted jacket and black shiny sneakers. For jewelry she had a thin necklace with pearls in the chain and thin white hoops in her ears with white stones on the ends. Her makeup consisted of dark blue eye shadow, blue sparkly nail polish, light pink lipstick and her hair was in curls with bangs to the left side of her face. Ji walked among the new team appraising their work.

"There is more to being a Power Ranger, them mastering a sword." He lectured the team.

'And don't I know it.' Bay thought as she focused on getting this symbol right. As this progressed Ji continued on.

"You must also learn to use your inherited samurai symbols." He stopped behind Jayden, "Aha, fire symbol." As Jayden finished the symbol burst into flames. Jayden smiled and blew out the flames on his brush. "Yes, water." Ji said as Kevin finished. The symbol turned to water and splashed him in the face causing him to cough as Ji moved on. "Good, earth symbol." He praised Emily. Once she had finished the symbol turned into a rock landing on Kevin's foot.

"Oh!" He cried out in pain clutching his foot.

"Sorry!" Emily apologized grabbing his arm, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He reassured her. Ji then turned to Mia.

"Ah, the symbol for wind." The symbol then turned into a pink tornado causing Mia to smile. "Very good." Ji praised her. Ji then walked behind Bay and she turned back her focus on finishing the last stroke.

"Just remember what R.J. said," she whispered to herself, "don't think, just do." She then finished her symbol.

"The symbol for winter." Ji simply said, Bay's symbol began to glow white and snow began falling around her, while her brush froze at the tip. "Very good work Baylee." Ji praised. Bay smiled, and Jayden nudged her.

"Good job." He mouthed and she nodded.

"Thanks you too." She mouthed back.

"Ugh! That's not right." Mike complained drawing everyone's attention. Bay looked over to see him continue drawing out more symbols on the same page. "Was it this way?" He drew some more and smiled. "That's it!" But unlike the others symbols nothing happened to Mike's.

"The order of the strokes is wrong." Ji told him coming up behind him. "Mike you must practice more."

"Okay, I get it. Practice." Mike responded. He positioned himself to draw but didn't touch the paper. "Hmm... How about a lunch break?" He asked turning back to Ji and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'd be amazed at how well I practice after a few slices of pizza." Ji merely glanced at the hand on his shoulder and Mike quickly took it off turning back to the easel. Bay smiled.

'Now **_that_** reminds me of Dominic way too much.' She thought.

**(Half an hour later)**

After all that training Bay was in her room laying on the floor one arm under her head and the other across her stomach. Thinking about all her life.

"When am I ever going to have a semi normal life? Just run around and have fun, have a nice boy and just be here." She asked herself. She remembered those times when she would sit on the campus of Reefside High and hang with the other Dino Thunder Power Rangers. They were eighteen and still let a thirteen year old be around them and become their best friend. It had been blissful. There was a knock on her door then and Mia poked her head in.

"Hey is Emily in here?" She asked, Bay could see the figures of Mike and Kevin behind her. Bay sat up in one fluid movement and shook her head.

"No but I think I saw her a while ago. She said something about going for a walk." She answered. They nodded.

"Want to help us look for her?" Mike asked.

"No she's sixteen if she wants to go for a walk she can. Besides I have things I need to do." They nodded and left the room. Bay shook her head and grabbed her guitar. She went outside and sat on a bench and began to strum. She then began to sing,

_In the dream your on a ledge_

_Underneath you lye your hopes for tomorrow  
To get over this edge  
You need a leap of faith  
You waited long enough  
Got it out and now its time to embrace it  
Show what your made of  
Its in your hands your chance to take it_

_Destiny's everything your made of_  
_Hiding behind what your most afraid of_  
_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_  
_And you cant get lost here_  
_Destiny your destiny, destiny_  
_You cant get lost_  
_Destiny your destiny, destiny_

_I was so terrified_  
_Then realized on this journey_  
_No matter where it leads_  
_You'll get a chance to have_  
_Take it_

_Destiny's everything your made of_  
_Hiding behind what your most afraid of_  
_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_  
_Your destiny is found_

_When you run around in circles_  
_To find where you've been_  
_But the far away that you can turn_  
_Opens your hand_  
_No matter what just take control_  
_Cuz when your gone nobody knows_  
_Its your destiny_

_Destiny's everything your made of_  
_Hiding behind what your most afraid of_  
_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_  
_Your destiny is found_

_Destiny's everything your made of_  
_Hiding behind what your most afraid of_  
_Destiny gives you the strength to stand your ground_  
_Your destiny is found_

_My destiny is found_

Bay smiled as she finished but froze as she heard clapping behind her, she turned to see Jayden behind her and ducked her head her cheeks becoming slightly stained with red.

"That was a nice song, Bay." He complimented sitting next to her.

"Thanks, I wrote it myself a few months ago. It's my newest."

"You're very talented." Bay shook her head.

"No, I just had a very good teacher. Her names Kira, she was one of my dad's students when we first moved to Reefside. She would teach me how to play guitar and write songs."

"She sounds like a very nice person." She nodded,

"One of the only people in Reefside High who didn't mind a kid hanging around." She shrugged.

"Didn't you have friends your age?" Jayden asked. She nodded,

"A few, but I was the new kid in Reefside Middle School so it was hard to originally make some new friends. My dad was helping out a few teens and I guess they took a shine to me."

"Well it's nice they did." Bay nodded and moved to go put her guitar away, "Hey," she turned around. "For what it's worth, you have five more friends now." Bay smiled,

"Yeah that I do."

**(In the Meeting Room)**

Later after the others had returned to the house an alarm blared causing the samurai symbol to flash red.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"That's the Gap Sensor." Ji answered, "It goes off the moment a nighlock comes through a gap from the netherworld." He walked up to the table and pressed his hand on the symbol in the middle. It rippled and he unfolded a map of the city from it.

"Freaky stuff." Bay commented. A yellow dot surrounded by a larger yellow ring was flashing.

"Sweet." Mike commented leaning in. Ji touched it and another map folded out this time of a close up of the area.

"Where are they?" Emily asked.

"City Hall." Ji answered as Jayden came up. He took one look at the map then addressed the team.

"Samurai, we have a battle to fight." He told them running to the door. The five stood there for a second exchanging looks.

"Well don't just stand there." Ji told them, "Follow him." They all ran after their leader.

**(At City Hall)**

"Don't attack them so quickly!" The nighlock ordered the moogers. "They sweat and squeal more if you corner them slowly." Out of nowhere the lion folding zord flew at it and began striking at the nighlock. "You buzzing tin can!" It yelled swatting at it. It flew back into Jayden's waiting palm as the rest ran up coming in line with Bay once again between Mike and Jayden. She got into a fighting position with her knees slightly bent and her arms crossed one over the other with the upper hand in a fist. "Who's this?" The nighlock asked. Instead of answering the team grabbed their morphers and held them up in front of them.

"Samuraizer!" They held them up to their opposite shoulder, "Go, go Samurai!" They drew their respective symbols in midair, "Ha!" They struck them to begin their morphing sequence.

Bay hit a button on her Samuraizer, brought her arms in then slashed them down with her palms facing behind her. Symbols surrounded her and formed her mask. Symbols then surrounded her forming her uniform minus the helmet. Her sword then flew at her and she caught it and slipped it into its holster. Her symbol then flew at her head and formed her helmet. She then opened the compartment on her belt and pulled out a disk. She slipped it onto the hilt of her sword and drew it pointing it in the air.

"Samurai Ranger ready." She proclaimed slipping into her final pose with her right arm curling to the other side of her body with her fingers in an okay position and her left arm holding her sword over her right.

"Rangers Together!" They called slashing the air. "Samurai Forever!" They finished posing.

"Attack!" The nighlock ordered and the moogers charged forwards.

"Let's roll." Jayden ordered and the team raced into battle.

Bay struck the moogers with her sword turning on the balls if her feet at a rapid pace to counteract any attack. "Get ready to face the power of winter." She said before she spun her disk on her sword. "Ha!" It glowed and as she struck the air with it thinned out and elongated. It turned into a boa staff with her symbol in the middle which she took with both hands. "Winter Staff." She opened the compartment on her belt and pulled out her white disk slipping it onto her symbol. She used her staff to hit moogers from all angles. She then noticed Jayden narrowly dodge Emily's Earth Splicer and get hit by the nighlock into a nearby building. Emily ran over apologizing but the nighlock was about to hit them.

"Bye-bye Ranger." It spoke getting ready to strike.

"Emily!" Mia called running towards them.

"Watch out!" Kevin told her as he followed. Bay raced after them.

"Jayden, I'll cover you." Emily told their fallen team mate running forward.

"Whirlwind Scythe Attack." The nighlock said swinging his weapon around before striking Emily and the others who had reached her by now. Everything exploded around them and even though Bay had felt this before it still packed a punch. She lay with her left cheek to the ground with her arms slightly extended in front of her for a moment dazed. She then pushed her arms back and attempted to push herself to her feet.

"We must stand and be strong." She heard Jayden tell the team. "Either we defeat the nighlock, or we will be defeated."

"Understood." Kevin replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Mike told him.

"I'm good for round two." Bay piped in rising to one knee feeling in slightly better shape than the others since her body had adapted to this over the years. Her head then snapped to Emily hearing her groan in pain.

"Emily!" Mia cried crawling over to her and grabbing her shoulder as the youngest of the team tried to get up. "Are you okay?" Mia asked concerned.

"Mia, stay with her." Jayden ordered. "There's a girl left behind I must save her." Bay looked around and saw the frightened child. She stood up ignoring the small flash of pain and raced behind him.

"I'll help." She told him.

"Your hurt." He responded grabbing his sword.

"I'm fine. Just going to be sore in the morning." She insisted. Jayden slightly nodded,

"I'll distract the nighlock and you grab the girl," He ordered and Bay nodded, "get her to safety."

"You got it." Jayden charged towards the nighlock and Bay dashed towards the girl. She flipped over some rubble and landed in front of the little girl as Jayden tossed the nighlock away.

"Don't worry sweetie we won't let the mean monster hurt you." She reassured her helping her stand up.

"Hannah!" She heard a voice call, she turned and saw a blonde woman a little ways off.

"Mommy!" The girl called, Bay took the girls hand and as Jayden protected them ran her over to her mother.

"She's all right now go!" She told the older woman she nodded.

"Thank you." Bay smiled slightly.

"Why you!" The nighlock called, Jayden drew his sword and Bay raced over to the others out of the way.

"I got to admit that dude had style." She heard Mike say as she arrived stopping next to him.

"Time to skewer a Samurai." The nighlock eagerly said as Jayden charged at it.

"He's able to stay so focused on defeating evil." Emily realized stepping forward to watch in amazement, "I only hope in up to the challenge." The nighlock then kicked Jayden back.

"Kick back and take a seat." It told him, it then began spinning it's scythe around, "Whirlwind Scythe Attack." The remaking rangers stepped forwards and drew their morphers. They drew their symbols and as one called out,

"Go, go samurai!" They then dashed forwards towards the nighlock not even slowing down when the attack hit behind them causing a second explosion. Bay jumped in the air and slashed straight upwards with her left hand along with her teammates who slashed the nighlock as well. They landed and regrouped with their leader.

"Jayden, what now?" Kevin asked. Jayden drew his red disk and placed it in his sword.

"Our Spin Swords will turn him into dust." He answered spinning the disk so his sword glowed red. Bay nodded and long with the others withdrew her white disk and placed it on her sword, she turned it upright and spun it. Her sword emitted a pure white glow. She then pulled it partly behind her left side.

"Spin Sword, Six Way Slash!" The team called preparing to strike.

"Ah, big deal." The nighlock taunted rising. The team ran forwards and struck, when it was Bay's turn after Jayden she jumped up and slashed the nighlock leaving a icy snowflakes behind her. The rangers landed and posed as the nighlock exploded behind them. Bay placed her hand on her hip and had one leg behind the other.

"Yeah, that was excellent." Kevin complimented sheathing his sword.

"We're not done yet." Jayden reminded him and they all turned around, "Hold on, guys. Here's the megamonster." The flames turned inwards on themselves and then grew.

"Don't think you've won just yet, Rangers." The nighlock addressed them.

"Let's go." Jayden ordered holding up his zord.

Bay clicked a button on her Samuraizer, "Ha!" she called as she threw her sword into the air. She then dropped to one knee putting her star shaped zord into her ground sending up a storm of white symbols. She then held her hand up and drew a symbol, "Snow Leopard Foldingzord." She then stood up, "Megamode Power." White symbols transformed her into megamode, she held one hand to her sky and the other on her hip. "Yay!" She then flew into the air grabbing her sword as she went. "Huh!" She then dropped down into her glowing zord. She then appeared in the cockpit. She then brought her sword to her and folded it up, jamming it into the holder for the control and put her disk in. The zords moved forwards towards their opponent.

"Here, choke on this." The nighlock mocked before striking the ground and showering them with dust.

"Enough with the bad puns already!" Bay shouted trying to direct her zord.

"This isn't good." Mike commented from his zord, "Where's the turbo switch?"

"Zords alone aren't enough here." Jayden explained to them. "We have to combine forces."

"A zord combination right?" Kevin asked, "Let's do it."

"Right." Mike spoke,

"Yes." Mia agreed.

"Great." Emily piped in.

"Time for some real action." Bay finished.

"Samurai Rangers," Kevin called, "Zords Combine." The zords folded up and flew up into a tower with Bay's zord tilted on top of Emily's.

"Where locked and ready." Kevin spoke with confidence.

"Hey, are we supposed to look like this?" Mia asked.

"I'm not sure." Kevin answered.

"I'm pretty sure we so aren't." Bay registered.

"What is that, a ranger totem pole?" The nighlock asked.

"What I tell you about the puns?" Bay asked as the lion zord flew around them.

"If totem poles crush nighlock, you got it." Emily replied.

"You Ranger babies are playing with blocks?"

"Kevin, what have you done?" A shocked Jayden questioned.

"Oh, no did I make a mistake?" Kevin questioned.

"You left me out." Jayden explained.

"Oh, no!" Kevin realized his mistake, "I did it wrong."

"What's the deal?" Mike asked upset, "Why am I last man on the totem pole?" Bay felt it wobble and gripped her console for support.

"Hey, don't make it wobble." Emily begged.

"I second that statement." Bay pitched in.

"Ha!" The nighlock laughed catching their attention coming forwards.

"Get ready block heads, cause your all about to take a tumble." It then struck Mike's zord out from underneath the rest causing them all to go tumbling down.

"If I hear one more bad pun like that someone is seriously getting hurt." Bay swore picking herself up.

"This time, I'll start it." Jayden announced.

"Rip it out, Red." Mike ordered.

"Yeah." Mia commented.

"Yes." Emily agreed.

"Samurai Rangers, Zords Combine." Jayden ordered. The zords all flew into the air and folded up to form the new megazord. Bay's zord folded up some of the points of the star and became the front armor over the front of the lion zord. The rangers materialized in the cockpit of their new megazord.

"Huh! Samurai Megazord, we are united!" The declared the last part echoing.

"Now that's a megazord." Mike commented.

"Awesome." Mia declared.

"Pretty sick." Bay piped in.

"Sorry guys." Kevin apologized for his earlier fiasco.

"No worries, Kev." Emily reassured "We've got it now."

"Heads up, everyone." Jayden announced drawing their attention. "He's closing in on us." They all positioned themselves in front of their consoles. The nighlock yelled and dashed forwards to strike the megazord but the rangers where quicker and drew their zord.

"Katana power!" They called as one. They clashed with the nighlock but it broke free and destroyed the building next to them causing them to stumble. They then slashed at the remains of the building causing their opponent to retreat back.

"All right!" Kevin cheered.

"Yeah." Emily agree.

"I hope that building was insured." Mike joked.

"I thought I said no more bad puns." Bay told him with a hint of sarcasm.

"That nighlock a going down." Mia declared. Said nighlock was currently picking itself out.

"Giant Moogers!" It yelled. The Giant Moogers sprang out of gaps armed with spears surrounding the megazord. "Attack!" The nighlock ordered.

"Oh, looks like we have some party crashes." Mike commented as the megazord swung it's zord this way and that to strike the enemies. The giant moogers threw chains at the megazord wrapping around its arms and rendering them immobile. The moogers began to strike.

"Should I yank your chain?" The nighlock asked before laughing.

"Oh my gosh, enough with the puns!" Bay yelled having enough.

"What do we do know?" Emily questioned.

"Who knows?" Mike answered.

"Stay strong. Stay brave." Jayden ordered. "Furious Lion Howl." He said before pushing his control forward.

Outside Bay's zord jumped off exposing the lion zord. It opened its mouth and breathed fire at the moogers surrounding them. Bay's zord then flew back into place.

"Oh come on." The nighlock complained.

"Watch this." Jayden commanded before the megazord's arms pulled on the chains causing the moogers to fly into the air before they struck with their sword. "Let's squash this scorpion." The megazord swung around taking out the moogers before facing the real threat.

"Time to back up and use my back up." The nighlock said before backing up and letting more moogers take its place.

"Well we're not backing down." Jayden announced. The megazord walked forward and struck down the moogers.

Inside the cockpit the rangers yanked out their controls lengthening them to swords. "Huh, ha!" They called in unison pointing their zords forwards. The megazord following.

"Now it's your turn." Jayden told the nighlock which snarled in response.

"Katana Power!" They all called raising their free hands. "Samurai Strike!" They ordered before each spinning their disks. The megazord's sword lit up with symbols.

"Come on!" The nighlock dared. The megazord began swinging its sword in circles.

"Hah!" They said holding their swords up before swinging them down. The megazord brought the sword on the nighlock finally defeating it.

"Uh-oh." It got out before exploding as the megazord turned around posing.

"Yeah." Mia cheered.

"We did it." Emily announced.

"Nice going." Kevin commented.

"Way to go!" Mike agreed.

"That was pretty spectacular." Bay threw in smiling under her helmet.

"All right." Jayden finished putting his sword away. "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." He announced.

**(Back at the Shiba House)**

The rangers opened the doors to let themselves into their home.

"Oh, that was so amazing." Kevin began to say to Jayden with excitement. Bay smiled from right behind them, "How the zords came together like that."

"It's great when we work as a team." Jayden replied.

"Yeah." Bay agreed with a small smile.

"Well done all of you." Ji congratulated coming up.

"Thanks Ji." Jayden responded. Bay noticed Emily was the last one to come in looking down.

"Hey Emily, what's up?" Mike asked confused.

"Well... I almost let you all down today." She answered.

"You did great, Emily." Jayden reassured her. "You were really strong."

"Your big sister will be really proud of you." Mia complimented coming forward and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Emily agreed. Bay smiled,

"Don't let it bring you down. We all make mistakes," she felt a little sad as she remembered occasions where she and her fellow rangers had proven that true. "but a wise person once told me that the beauty of making mistakes isn't how we made them. It's what we LEARN from them. I'm pretty sure we will all make a few mistake here and there. But we just have to move forward." Everyone smiled at her.

"Well said Baylee." Ji complimented. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that." She murmured.

"Hey, guys," Mike announced changing the subject, "I have a surprise for you. I've learned a new symbol."

"Really?" Ji questioned in disbelief. He and Jayden shared a glance. Mike smiled and went to the area in front of the dojo. He pulled out his Samuraizer.

"Symbol Power!" He yelled striking the air. He drew a green symbol. "Fun!" He called out striking it. The symbol flew forward glowing turning into confetti. Mike back flipped onto the flow as hip-hop music began playing. Emily laughed at his antics.

"Party!" Mike said spinning around. The others began to laugh at this. He danced around and began having fun.

"Okay that might be a little too much." Bay commented at his pose.

"Oh like you could do better." Mike countered. Bay raised her eyebrows and walked up to him.

"Is that a challenge?" Mike nodded and Bay smirked and went to her room grabbing her laptop. She pulled up her music list and made sure the speakers full blast. She passed it to Kevin.

"Play track seven." She ordered before standing in the middle of the room.

_[Chuckles]_

_Dance._

Bay began to dance feeling the beat of the music she then opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Back door cracked, we don't need a key_

_We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze,_

_Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead,_

_Now you're one of us, you're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down_

_(This place's about to)_

_Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out_

_[x4:]_

_This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_(This place about to)_

_Now what? What? We're taking control_

_We get what we want_

_We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

_We're pretty and sick_

_We're young and we're bored_

_It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out_

_(This place about to)_

_Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around_

_[x4:]_

_This place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Go, go, go, go insane, go insane_

_Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em_

_Let me see them Hanes, let me, let me see them Hanes_

_Go insane, go insane_

_Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em_

_Let me see them Hanes, let me, let me see them Hanes_

_We are taking over..._

_Get used to it ok..._

_[x4:]_

_Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_This place about to blow..._

Bay finished posing with her hands on her hips. She smiled and bowed as the others applauded. She walked up to Mike.

"Owned." She simply stated before everyone laughed and began conversing about their day.

_'This __**is**__ going to be fun.'_

**So what did you think? You know what to do, review.  
**


	5. The Team Unites

**AN: All right here is chapter five. Thank you to all those who review, favorite or follow this story. Now I have something to announce, the chapter where the team finds out about Bay's past will take place right after the chapter for the episode ****_The Blue and the Gold_****. But I am having trouble deciding the plot line so I want some input from you my readers on what you would like. On my profile their is a poll about how you want them to find out and which past ranger should appear special thanks to powerrangerzrock for the second suggestion. So please, ****_please _****vote! It will make me extremely happy and help me write that chapter faster. The poll will stay open until before or after I post the chapter for the episode ****_Room for One More_****. Now,**

**grapejuice101: To your question, I might do the stories of Bay's other times as a ranger when this one is finished but until then she will definitely mention her time as a ranger in slip ups and flashbacks during this story. In fact there is a slip up in this chapter, see if you can spot it.**

**powerrangerzrock: Thank you for your suggestion and I hope you will **

**Finally the outfits used on this episode for Bay is last episode Cece wears in the ****_Shake It Up_**** episodes ****_Opposites Attract It Up_**** (the one she wears when she and Rocky preform the dance in Flynn's class) and ****_Psych It Up _****(the one she is wearing when James breaks up with her at school) and the past ranger that is in this chapter is Trent Mercer from ****_Dino Thunder_****. P.S. in the last chapter I forgot to mention another past ranger was mentioned besides Kira, Dominic from ****_Jungle Fury._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Power Rangers Samurai_****. I only own Bay and the plot.**

On this bright and sunny day the team trained in the court yard outside. Mike and Kevin trained side by side with the training sticks, Emily and Mia spared one on one with the training sticks, and Bay practiced her hand to hand combat against a dummy with her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs and a few strands hanging in her face. Ji stood observing with Jayden.

"The life of a samurai," Ji began to lecture, "Must be one of discipline and order. Samurai must constantly improve their skills to ready themselves for battle." As he spoke these words Mike gave a pained cry. Bay paused mid kick and looked over to see him holding onto his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked coming up to him.

"Of course." Mike responded.

"Get into your opponent's head." Jayden told him. "Use your instincts to sense their next move and feel their attack coming."

Jayden then took hold of his own stick and swung at Kevin who quickly ducked. Jayden kept coming but Kevin quickly dodged again and again.

"Wow, Kevin that's amazing." Mike complimented before being hit in the shoulder by Jayden, "Ah."

"Mike, always keep your guard up." Jayden warned.

"Mike, let me ask you..." Ji started, and as Mike went over to him Jayden moved behind Mike and struck him again.

"Hey, that's not fair." Mike protested. "You distracted me." Jayden merely cocked his head, "Okay, I get it. Let me try again." Mike moved hitting Jayden's stick and got into position. "One more time." Jayden went to strike him but he back flipped over it. Only when he landed Jayden hit him in the butt. Bay snickered and shook her head.

_'I get it it's just like when Casey was teaching us the "element of surprise".'_

"Ahh!" Mike complained in pain rubbing his butt.

"Now watch this." Jayden ordered.

Jayden turned to strike Kevin which again he ducked. When Jayden went for his legs he swung one over the stick. Jayden then went for another low blow but Kevin cartwheeled over it. The two continued for a few more seconds before when Kevin flipped himself back up his pants fell down. All three girls began to laugh at the sight.

"Huh?" Kevin questioned before looking down, "Oh." He quickly pulled up his training pants.

"Hey," Emily said catching their attention, "where did Mike go?"

"I don't know but I'd suggest leaving him alone for a while." Bay suggested stretching. "He seems to be feeling a little inferior to your skills." Kevin looked at her oddly.

"I thought you were studying paleontology, not phycology." Bay rolled her eyes.

"I just know how it feels okay? I have had friends go through it and myself a few years ago." She replied before kicking his stick out of his hands. Kevin looked after it for a second before getting into a fighting position. He lunged at Bay but she sidestepped him and kicked his leg causing him to fall forward. He twisted his legs so he could move behind her but when he grabbed her shoulder Bay elbowed him in the gut before throwing him over her shoulder. He made one more lunge but Bay grabbed his shirt and fell backwards placing her foot in his stomach and rolling to throw him off her. As Kevin landed Bay stood up and smiled innocently.

"You fight hard." Kevin commented, Bay shrugged,

"May not have had samurai training but my dad and my godfather along with their friends did train me in martial arts for years." She stated.

"Okay, guys I think trainings over." Jayden announced.

**(After Training)**

Bay showered and slipped on a tank top with a roaring tiger emblazoned on the front, over that went a cream jacket with dark red sleeves, blue skinny jeans with some shiny silver designs, and blue converse. For jewelry and make up she put on a black watch, silver chain necklace with a moon and star charm on it, dangling silver star earrings, light brown eye shadow, mascara, light red lipstick and cream and red nail polish. She finally brushed her hair leaving it curly and putting her bangs in the middle of her forehead.

After this she decided to work more on unpacking her room. She opened her box with her keepsakes and pulled out a light blue case with white snowflake designs on it with her memory scrapbooks all in it. She opened one of them and found a picture of herself with Kira, Trent, Conner and Ethan in the cybercafé laughing and drinking smoothies at a table. She smiled to herself as she pulled out the picture to look at it more closely. She looked so different back then her hair had originally been a darker red and almost always curly and she had been shorter. Now she was taller and her hair had lightened to a lighter red and she had mixed it up by straightening it every so often. A knock then sounded on her door, she put the scrapbook back and put the crate under her bed. She opened her door to see Jayden.

"Oh, hey." She greeted crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe..

"Hey, you busy?" He questioned.

"No, just doing some unpacking. What's up, another attack?" He shook his head.

"No, no, I just wondered if you wanted me to start teaching you some symbols." Bay smiled.

"Yeah that would be great." She told him stepping out and closing her door. Jayden led her to the meeting room and the two sat next to each other. Jayden began to show her some symbols and told her the meaning and uses.

"Okay, I think you have the hang of these ones so why don't you try drawing this one?" He suggested pointing at one.

"Um, okay, I'll try it." She said and picked up the brush and notepad he offered her.

As Bay tried drawing the symbol she looked out of the corner of her eye to see Jayden playing with his lion zord. It bounced on the floor before jumping onto the table. From there it jumped to Jayden's hand going up his arm to his opposite shoulder before folding up. Bay gave a small smile at this. Suddenly Ji walked in.

"Have you seen Mike?" He asked Jayden.

"No, what's going on?" Jayden responded.

"No one's seen him since he left practice this morning." Ji explained. He then turned his attention towards Bay. "You haven't seen him, have you Baylee?" Bay gave an exasperated sigh and looked up.

"No, **_Bay_** hasn't seen Mike. And also Bay would like to remind you that she absolutely **_loathes_** the use of the name Baylee." Bay then looked confused. "Why am I talking about myself in the third person?"

"Anyway, where did he go?" Jayden redirected the subject. Ji shrugged and left the room. Jayden turned to Bay and began to laugh. She rolled her eyes and hit his arm with a smile.

"Shut up!" She ordered before going back to her work. She finished and handed the notebook to him. "Is this right?"

"Yeah it is." He complimented, "Great job, Bay." Bay ducked her head feeling a light blush coming onto her cheeks.

"Well, I have a good teacher." She complimented him looking back up at him. "Thank you by the way, you really don't have to do this for me."

"No, problem I want too." Jayden responded. The two shared a smile before the alarm came up. The two stood up as the others ran in along with Ji who activated the map. He told them that the nighlock was near the arcade.

"Wait," Emily stopped them from leaving, "shouldn't we wait for Mike?"

"There's no time." Kevin protested. "People are in danger and it's our duty as Samurai Rangers to help them." They all looked to Jayden.

"He's right; we'll just have to hope he catches up. Let's go." They all ran outside and pulled out their morphers,

"Samuraizer!" They held them up to their opposite shoulder, "Go, go Samurai!" They drew their respective symbols in midair, "Ha!" They struck them to begin their morphing sequence. After morphing they all ran towards the battle.

**(At the Battle)**

As the rangers arrived at the battle they noticed the nighlock looming over Mike.

"Now all's that's left to do is put you in the dumpster." It taunted.

"That's enough." Jayden proclaimed jumping at the nighlock. "You've worn out your welcome." He told it with ever slash. The nighlock finally rolled away.

"Arm Stretch!" It announced getting up before slamming a fist into the ground. It went underground before coming up and striking Jayden knocking him back.

"You guys go check Jayden I got Mike." Bay told the others before running up to Mike.

"Even the Red Ranger can't sense what's going on underground." The nighlock taunted as Bay reached Mike. She knelt down and supposed him as he got up.

"Oh wow, are you guys okay?" Mia asked Jayden concerned.

"Sure, now let's take this creep." He replied.

"Uh-oh," the nighlock complained, "it feels like I'm starting to dry up." As it said this it began turning black. "Guess I'd better punch out for now. Later, Rangers." It said before slipping through a gap.

**(Back at the House)**

"Thank goodness you were there." Ji told them all as they watched Mia and Emily treat Mike's wounds. Bay stood next to Kevin with her arms crossed. "You prevented that nighlock from injuring lots of people."

"We came as soon as we heard." Jayden responded.

"I thought I could take him alone." Mike explained as the girls finished up.

"That was brave of you," Kevin praised, "but imagine what could have happened."

_'Hello guilt tripping negative reinforcement.'_

"I know." Mike nodded.

"Mike," Jayden began coming forward, "being a samurai is the ultimate sacrifice." He told him sitting down next to him while Mike grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, "Since we're fighting evil, you must stay away from your family and friends in order to keep them safe."

"I realize that now," Mike responded, "but I at least got to go check on my friends." He then stood up and walked away.

"Mike." Ji said to try and stop him, but Mike just kept going. Ji looked at Jayden who nodded.

"Well that went well!" Bay commented sarcastically. Everyone looked at her and she sighed, "What no one understands the meaning of the word sarcasm these days?" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Are you always this like this?" He asked.

"No, just on alternating Tuesdays." Bay replied. Kevin sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"You're almost worse then Mike! How does your family stand you?" Bay gasped and kicked Kevin through the other side of the room.

"That was a warning shot." She warned her eyes narrowed. "The next time won't be." She then walked out of the meeting room to her room and laid down on her bed hugging her pillow thinking about her old teammates for the rest of the night.

**(The Next Day)**

Bay woke up early and after putting on a white tank top with a purple sweatpants and black sneakers she threw her hair into a high ponytail. She went for a jog outside of the grounds and even did a little Pai Zhua to keep her calm. When she returned she ignored the others and went to her room cleaning up and dressing in a white t-shirt with a black logo on it, over that a red plaid elbow length jacket with the collar folded down and a black heart on the back, a burgundy skirt, black leggings with gold studs running down the sides, and black lace up boots with a low heel. She put on dark brown eye shadow, mascara and light pink lip stick, gold hooped earrings, and rings on her fingers. Her hair was again with bangs in the middle of her forehead. She then went to the kitchen with a book and grabbed an apple reading the book. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Jayden and Ji there.

"I am **_not_** apologizing." She told them.

"We know. Kevin was out of line." Ji told her.

"We just wondered if you were okay?" Jayden asked which caused Bay to nod.

"Just perfect." She responded smiling. Suddenly the alarm blared, the samurai sans Mike assembled and after Ji told them the location they ran out to face the nighlock yet again.

**(At the Battle)**

"What fun." The nighlock commented at the terror it was causing.

"Hey, nighlock." Jayden said getting its attention as they got into position.

"Huh?" It said turning around, "Punching bags, you're back."

"Samuraizer!" Jayden announced getting his out and bringing down to open.

"Go, go, Samurai!" They all spoke together bringing theirs up to their opposite shoulder. They all drew their respective symbols, "Hah!" They called striking them to begin their morphing sequence.

Bay hit a button on her Samuraizer, brought her arms in then slashed them down with her palms facing behind her. Symbols surrounded her and formed her mask. Symbols then surrounded her forming her uniform minus the helmet. Her sword then flew at her and she caught it and slipped it into its holster. Her symbol then flew at her head and formed her helmet. She then opened the compartment on her belt and pulled out a disk. She slipped it onto the hilt of her sword and drew it pointing it in the air.

"Samurai Ranger ready." She proclaimed slipping into her final pose with her right arm curling to the other side of her body with her fingers in an okay position and her left arm holding her sword over her right.

"Rangers Together!" They called as one spinning their swords. "Samurai Forever!" They finished posing.

"Hey! Where's your Green Ranger buddy?" The nighlock asked. "Now that it's crunch time, Broccoli Boy went bye-bye."

"Hey! You looking for me?" Mike's voice came from behind causing them to turn around. Mike ran up and flipped over them, "Hunh. Hyah!" He landed and rolled forward finally standing up.

"Mike, you're back!" Emily said in joy coming up to him.

"Look out." Mike ordered, holding a hand out to stop her. "I'm going to take this nighlock alone."

"You can't." Kevin protested in shock.

"I'm gonna try." Mike insisted, "It's payback time. Samuraizer!" He opened his Samuraizer. "Go, go, Samurai!" He announced before drawing his symbol. "Ha!" He struck it and morphed. He opened his compartment and put his disk on his spin sword. "Samurai Ranger ready." He proclaimed.

"Attack, Moogers!" The nighlock ordered, "Go get your daily greens." The moogers ran forward as did Mike.

"I got some new moves." He stated, "To go with my samurai groove."

"Mike, what are you doing?" Kevin questioned.

"Come on. Let's help him." Jayden ordered.

"Right." Mia agreed,

"Definitely." Bay commented.

"You got it." Kevin threw in.

"Yeah!" Emily finished before they all ran to assist their teammate.

Bay ran into her side of the battle and began to kick moogers back. She then decided to kick it up a notch.

Bay opened the compartment on her belt and pulled out her white disk, she slipped it on her Spin Sword and spun it causing a pure white snow storm to surround her sword. "Spin Sword, Frost Blizzard!" She swung it at the mooger as a frosty mist swirled around her with snowflakes. It hit and froze the moogers before they exploded.

Soon the moogers where all defeated and they watched Mike run from the nighlock's arms.

"What is he doing?" Kevin asked.

"He's using brains against brawn." Bay realized. Jayden suddenly ran forward to help Mike but got struck by the other fist. The monster tried to reel its arms in but they wouldn't return. They were tangled up!

"What's going on?" The nighlock asked. "My arms, their all tangled up."

"Time to give you a fast of my Spin Sword." Mike stated. He opened his compartment and pulled out his green disk putting it on the sword. He spun the disk and it emitted a green glow. "Spin Sword. Forest Vortex!" He proclaimed before finishing the nighlock. "How does that grab you?" Bay and the others jumped over to Mike.

"You were amazing!" Emily complimented. "So great!"

"I guess you did okay." Kevin said crossing his arms and turning away.

"Hey!" Mike protested hitting him in the back. Kevin turned to argue but Mia stopped him.

"Lighten up, Kevin." She ordered. "After all, Mike did defeat that nighlock."

"Yeah." Mike bragged.

"Nice job." Mia praised.

"It was pretty good." Bay finished ash she noticed Jayden walking up to them.

"Thanks." Mike said.

"Time for round two." Jayden told them. "He's coming back as a Mega-Monster." The nighlock then grew.

"Let me try and take this knucklehead down myself." Mike insisted summoning his Bear Zord.

"Hey! Don't get cocky!" Bay called after him. They watched the zord attack the nighlock for a minute.

"Aw, he shouldn't be doing this on his own." Kevin protested turning away.

"Come on. Let's help him." Jayden ordered running up with the others behind him pulling out their zords.

"Wait for me." Kevin called.

Bay clicked a button on her Samuraizer, "Ha!" she called as she threw her sword into the air. She then dropped to one knee putting her star shaped zord into her ground sending up a storm of white symbols. She then held her hand up and drew a symbol, "Snow Leopard Foldingzord." She then stood up, "Megamode Power." White symbols transformed her into megamode; she held one hand to her sky and the other on her hip. "Yay!" She then flew into the air grabbing her sword as she went. "Huh!" She then dropped down into her glowing zord. She then appeared in the cockpit. She then brought her sword to her and folded it up, jamming it into the holder for the control and put her disk in. After they got their zords ready the nighlock kicked Mike's back.

"I think it's time for me to kick back." It taunted. The other zords quickly caught Mike's.

"Thanks for having my back, guys." Mike told them.

"Rangers, we need to combine- now!" Jayden ordered from his zord before drawing the combing symbol. "Zord combine!" He commanded hitting the symbol.

"Here we go." Mike commented as they combined. The zords all flew into the air and folded up to form the new megazord. Bay's zord folded up some of the points of the star and became the front armor over the front of the lion zord. The rangers materialized in the cockpit of the megazord.

"I've taken this as far as I can go on my own." Mike commented. "Let's finish this nighlock off together!"

"Right!" Mia agreed.

"Right." Jayden repeated.

"Yeah!" Emily yelled with excitement.

"Let's do this thing!" Mike called.

"Mike, you've come a long way." Mia commented.

"Here's the attack." Jayden warned.

The nighlock spit at the megazord but they used the shield to block it while it advanced.

"And here comes the lame pun to go with it." Bay predicted.

"You look mega hungry for a big time battle, so have a punchy portion of my tasty titanic trick! Arm Stretch!" The nighlock said before punching through the ground.

"Huh?" The rangers questioned. The megazord put away the shield.

"Just follow my lead." Jayden commanded. The megazord held its sword forward but didn't move.

"Jayden, what's up?" Mike asked. "We're not just going to stand here waiting, are we?"

"Just use your instincts to sense his attack." Jayden replied.

"Are you sure?" Mike questioned.

"If we concentrate hard enough," Jayden responded facing him, "we'll be able to read his next move."

"I'm with ya." Mike agreed.

"Okay. Just focus." Jayden told them all as they held their hand over their controls. Outside the megazord's eyes shut down. "Concentrate. Wait for it."

"Hey did you fall asleep?" The nighlock taunted, "Well here comes your wakeup call!" It finished as the fist emerged ready to strike.

"Now!" Jayden and Mike commanded. The megazord's eyes came back to life and it lunged forward tying the arms up.

"We did it!" Emily cheered.

"Fantastic!" Kevin complimented.

"Let's finish this!" Jayden ordered. The megazord twirled its sword severing the nighlock's arms.

"No way!" It protested. The samurai all took third controllers out and spun them in their hand each grabbing hold of the trigger. They pulled them and their swords unfolded and grew.

"Ha!" Kevin announced, "Katana Power!"

"Bye-bye, nighlock!" Jayden told it.

"Oh no!" It realized, "I'm all punched out."

"Enough with the lame puns already! I'd rather face Dia Shi again then this torture." Bay ordered, "Seriously get some new material!"

Outside the megazord began to swing the sword around.

"Samurai Slash!" The rangers yelled in unison holding their swords up as a red symbol appeared before them. "Hiyah!" They slashed their swords through the symbol. Outside the megazord struck the nighlock.

"Uh-oh!" The nighlock said before exploding. The megazord turned and posed.

"We knocked him out!" Kevin cheered.

"Amazing!" Emily commented.

"Sure was!" Kevin agreed. Mike merely sighed.

**(Back at the Shiba House)**'

The once again victorious team entered the meeting room.

"Good work, Mike." Jayden praised their green ranger swinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, you were great." Kevin complimented.

"The way you tricked that nighlock was beyond creative." Mia told him.

"Very clever." Bay commented.

"It was so cool the way you used those wacky arms against him." Emily finished waving her arms to show him.

"Yeah couldn't have done it better myself." Kevin commented grabbing Mike's shoulder which causes them all to break in laughter.

"Well, the truth is... I did trick him. But it wasn't enough." Mike admitted. "Actually, it was Jayden who helped me defeat him. I only anticipated the attack of one of his arms. Jayden got the other one. I couldn't have done it without him." They all turned to their leader who stood up.

"We can do anything as a team." He told them walking up and holding out a hand. Mia put her hand on top, then Emily, followed by Kevin, Bay and then Mike who smiled and joined the group.

"Rangers together! Samurai Forever!" They announced throwing their hands in the air.

"By the way, Bay," Mia said getting her attention, "who's Dia Shi?" Bay paled.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"In the battle you said you'd rather face him again then hear the nighlock's lame puns. Who is he?" Emily asked.

"I never said that." Bay quickly countered, "You guys need your ears checked."

"Okay." Mike said skeptically before the subject was changed. Bay inwardly sighed in relief.

_'That was close.'_

**(Later that Night)**

"I mean, really those things need new material or I might die from all the bad puns." Bay laughed as she laid on her stomach on her bed resting on her arms.

"Oh poor you." A voice sounded from her computer with sarcasm. Suddenly a knock came from her door.

"Be right back." Bay got off her bed and opened her door. Her mouth dropped opened in shock as she came face to face with Kevin she shut the door and leaned her back against it crossing her arms and placing her right foot on the door. "If you're here to insult me again you should have worn protective padding." She stated. Kevin shook his head.

"Look Bay, I'm sorry for what I said. That was rude and out of line. I guess it's just hard since I was raised in the lifestyle of the samurai and I am coming to terms with the fact that you weren't. I will work harder to get used to your sarcasm and such." Bay nodded,

"Apology accepted, Kevin. I really appreciate you coming to do this." He nodded.

"Maybe we could start over with a clean slate?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd like that." Bay answered with a slight smile. Kevin nodded and went back to the meeting room looking at the other rangers including Ji.

"Did you do it?" Jayden asked. He nodded.

"And may I say that that was the scariest thing I have ever done." Kevin replied.

"Well at least she didn't kill you." Mike joked. Everyone nodded and returned to their individual business. Meanwhile Bay was still outside her room contemplating her previous conversation with the blue ranger.

"Weird." She finally said before turning around and after making sure she was alone in the hall she walked right through her door. She then went back to her bed returning to her original position. "Sorry, Trent, so what where we talking about?" Trent smiled from the screen.

"You were just telling me about your first battle with your new team." Bay nodded.

"Oh, right. So anyway, I was in the park doing some homework when…"

**AN: So what did you think, review and tell me or ask questions or give me suggestions.**

**Also don't forget to vote.**

**Until next time! Ciao!**


	6. Deal with a Nighlock

**A.N. Hey! Chapter Six, yay! Thank you to all those to review, follow or favorite this story. It makes this author very happy. Also just to remind you of the poll on my profile for the big reveal chapter. I really hope you guys vote, it would make me very happy and probably inspire me to write faster so we could get to that chapter. Pretty please! BTW, I forgot a past ranger mentioned in Chapter Five- Casey from ****_Jungle Fury_**** was also mentioned as well as teenaged ****_Dino Thunder Rangers_****. Also to some reviewers, **

**amy: The chapter were Bay's secret comes to life will happen soon but not until Antonio joins the team as I want all the samurai rangers there when the drama happens.**

**grapejuice101: Thank you for liking how she still is in contact with former rangers. I wanted to keep her connected to her past as much as possible.**

**Cassie-D1: First you are right about the romance between Jayden and Bay but it will just be some nice gestures, some flirting, and a blushing Bay for now. It will build up in the later chapters as we move up to Bay's reveal. I do plan to include Bay's friends in college and in fact more of them will be introduced in the next chapter and they will be featured in another special way in the chapter after that. As for the suggestion of Dino Thunder Rangers coming to check on her, two of them (Trent and Kira) are an option for the poll for when Bay's secret gets out. So if you think one of them will be good I encourage you to vote.**

**All right the outfit Bay uses in this chapter is from the ****_Shake It Up_**** episode ****_Quit It Up_****. And the past rangers mentioned here are Conner from ****_Dino Thunder_**** and R.J. from ****_Jungle Fury_****. BTW if I miss one in my chapters I would appreciate it if someone tells me that way I don't have to say who I forgot in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Bay's character. **

The rangers where once again in the back yard training this fine day. Bay used one of the training sticks to practice. Suddenly Kevin went up to Emily.

"Hey Emily," he began, "if you ever have any worries, just come to me, okay?"

"Worries?" Emily repeated confused.

"Yeah." Kevin responded, "I was just thinking, maybe you miss your family. You know spending time with your sister and all. I know you two are really close." Emily smiled at the blue ranger.

"You're a sweetie, Kev," she said to him placing a hand on his arm, "but I'm fine." She finished. Kevin smiled back at her.

Meanwhile Mike had just finished drawing a symbol. It glowed green and erupted into leaves.

"I finally did it!" Mike cheered. "Ooh yeah!" He told them turning around in happiness.

"Yeah, you sure did." Emily called back.

"Just done get too full of yourself." Bay called back before going back to her training. Kevin jogged over to Mike.

"Hey, Mike," he said to his friend, "I know how hard you've been working on all your symbol power. It took me years to master them. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." He finished placing a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Mike replied, "Anything you say, dude." Kevin smiled and came up to Bay.

"Hey, Bay." He spoke getting her attention. Bay paused and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I know how difficult this must be for you." Bay raised her eyebrows. "You know having to go to college and do samurai training all at the same time, when you weren't taught it at all. If you ever want help with something, just ask, okay?" Bay gave Kevin a soft smile.

"Thanks Kevin, but I'm okay. I have a pretty good handle on things and also have my martial arts." He nodded and walked over to Mia.

"Hey, Mia," he began, "if you ever need-"

"I'm good Kevin, thanks." Mia interrupted, "Hah!" She high kicked right near Kevin's head causing him to flinch back.

"What's up with Kevin?" Mike asked Ji and Jayden. "Why is he so worried about everyone?"

"I don't know." Ji answered, "He's been like that since yesterday."

**(After Training)**

"Is that right?" Bay asked holding up the drawing, it was after training and Bay and Jayden where once again in the meeting room with Jayden tutoring her. Bay was now dressed in a black and white striped long sleeved cropped shirt with the middle of the sleeves being transparent black fabric over a silver tank top, red ankle length skinny jeans, and black lace up ankle boots with a low heel. She added a silver layered necklace and sliver hoops in her ears. She dusted her eyes with grey eye shadow, added mascara, white and black sparkly nail polish and light pink lipstick. She had left her hair curly with parted bangs. Jayden looked it over,

"Right, five for five. You're improving." Jayden praised smiling.

"Yeah, last time I got two correct, today I got them all." She replied with a smile.

"Okay, I think we are done for the day." Jayden told her and Bay nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Jayden." She said before leaving to her room. She got out her guitar and strummed but before she could start the alarm blared. She placed her guitar down and walked out to join the others. Ji activated the map.

"The nighlock is in the forest near the park." He informed them. They all turned to Jayden.

"Let's go." They all ran outside and stood in a line pulling out their Samuriazers.

"Samuraizer!" They held them up to their opposite shoulder, "Go, go Samurai!" They drew their respective symbols in midair, "Ha!" They struck them to begin their morphing sequence.

Bay hit a button on her Samuraizer, brought her arms in then slashed them down with her palms facing behind her. Symbols surrounded her and formed her mask. Symbols then surrounded her forming her uniform minus the helmet. Her sword then flew at her and she caught it and slipped it into its holster. Her symbol then flew at her head and formed her helmet. She then opened the compartment on her belt and pulled out a disk. She slipped it onto the hilt of her sword and drew it pointing it in the air.

"Samurai Ranger ready." She proclaimed slipping into her final pose with her right arm curling to the other side of her body with her fingers in an okay position and her left arm holding her sword over her right.

"Come on." Jayden ordered the newly morphed team.

"Right!" They agreed in unison before they all ran off.

**(In the Forest)**

As the six ran up they saw the nighlock crouched over a little kid.

"Hey!" Jayden called before jumping in the air and attacking the nighlock.

"Whoa!" It complained. The boys attacked the nighlock while the three girls ran to the boy.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked as they crouched down to his height.

"Nighlock, what kind of mischief are you up to with this kid?" Jayden questioned.

"Nothing." It protested, "We're friends right?" It asked the boy.

"You're lying!" Mike yelled before the boy had a chance to answer. "Back off." He ordered before the boys got into fighting positions.

"Going after kids, that's an all-time low." Bay commented getting into a defensive position.

"Run away as fast as you can." Emily ordered helping him up. The boy then took off.

"Stay out of my business!" The nighlock commanded them.

"Oh, yeah?" Jayden challenged before they boys all ran forward to attack.

"Come on!" Mia told Emily and Bay.

"Yeah!" Emily agreed,

"Let's do this." Bay finished as they ran forward.

"Hey, didn't I just warn you to mind your own business?" The nighlock asked dodging their attacks and hitting back. "Fighting you rangers is like a walk in the park for me." It taunted. Bay jumped up to strike but it slammed its arm into her gut knocking her back. It kicked Jayden back. "Your turn, girls!" The three girls ran forward but it dodged them all, "As you can see, I play well with others." It said before striking them. "The fun has just begun!" It announced pointing a finger in the air before jumping through a gap. The rangers all picked themselves off the ground.

"I think he's planning something real bad." Mike commented.

"I'm worried about that kid." Mia told them. "We need to find him."

"Right." Jayden agreed, "Let's split up and look for them." He ordered before he tapped Bay's arm and the two went off.

"Right!" Emily agreed running off with Mike.

"Yeah!" Mia said next. Bay and Jayden ran towards a park when Bay held him back.

"Hey we should probably demorph if we are going to keep looking for the kid."

"Right." Jayden agreed and the two ducked behind a tree. There was a storm of red symbols followed by a storm of white symbols and the two teenagers stood where the Red and White Samurai Rangers stood seconds before. The two then walked through the park for at least half an hour. They passed a boy their age snorting as he laughed at the man next to him covered in sports drink.

"That's just sad." Bay commented shaking her head.

"He's not here." Jayden said stopping and looking at her. "Where else should we look?" Bay thought for a moment then brightened.

"Hey! Wasn't he wearing a uniform?" She realized, Jayden nodded.

"Yeah he was. It looked like a soccer or baseball uniform."

"I think it was a baseball reminded me of the ones we had at my middle school. So…" Jayden smiled as he got where she was headed.

"So we can check the baseball field near here." Bay nodded and the two ran off soon arriving at the field. They noticed it was empty except for a man who looked to be the coach.

"Excuse me," Bay began getting his attention, "is your baseball team practicing today?" The coach looked at them skeptically for a minute before nodding.

"They did but I sent them home about ten minutes ago. They need to rest up for the big game tomorrow. Why, are you too baseball fans?" Jayden shrugged and Bay smiled.

"Sort of, I prefer soccer myself." The man smiled back.

"Soccer huh?" Bay nodded. "Have you heard of the Conner McKnight Soccer Camps? My nephew goes there." Bay laughed slightly.

"Actually, I'm a part time instructor for one of the camps. I knew Conner when he was in high school."

"Really? Well that's pretty good." He then checked his watch. "Well, it was nice talking to you kids but I need to get home before the wife gets upset." He then left.

"So what now? My idea was a bust." Bay asked turning to Jayden.

"I think we should head back to the house. The two began walking back, "So, Conner McKnight?" Bay looked up at him.

"One of my dad's old students. Let's me work for him whenever I am on vacation."

"I am guessing one of the students who took a shine to you." Bay nodded and the two lapsed in silence as they walked home.

**(Back at the Shiba House)**

After they all regrouped at the house Kevin and Mia informed the others about their conversation with the boy, who was named Ryan. They all agreed that the best option was to stake out Ryan's house if the nighlock returned. Kevin volunteered and left. Bay went to her room and dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Hey what's up Little Red?" A male voice answered.

"What, have I told you about calling me that Conner?" Bay asked with a smile.

"Sorry, force of habit, you were so tiny when we meet."

"I was thirteen!" Bay reminded him.

"Details, details." Conner replied. Bay laughed,

"How are you Conner? How's Marina?" Bay asked referring to Conner's girlfriend and one of the instructors at one of the camps.

"I'm good camps are doing well, and she's fine."

"That's good, I was just calling for conformation on what we spoke about a few weeks ago and to chat."

"Well don't worry, it's taken care of. And now I want to know about your new team."

"Well-" Suddenly someone knocked on her door. "Hang on a second. Come in!" She called putting the phone down. Mia hesitantly opened the door.

"Uh, Bay can I talk to you?" Bay nodded.

"Sure grab a seat." Mia sat down next to her and looked at her.

"You know a lot about boys right?" Bay raised her eyebrows.

"Well my dad's a boy, my uncles are boys, a lot of my friends are boys. So yeah I think I know a lot about boys." Mia gave a little laugh.

"Well I want to do something special for Kevin and I don't know what."

"Why would you want to do something special for- Oh! I get it you **_like_** him!" She said pointing and giggling.

"What?! No!" Mia protested blushing, "He's just been feeling down lately and I wanted to cheer him up."

"So **_that's_** what's up with him?" Bay asked. Mia nodded and Bay thought for a moment, "Well, you could try cooking something for him. Boys tend to appreciate a simple home cooked meal." Mia smiled and threw her arms around Bay.

"Thanks, I'll try that."

"You're welcome and you're hugging me." Bay responded. Mia pulled back and left. Bay picked up her phone and fell back on her bed.

"Okay, I'm back."

"Yay! Ms. I know everything about boys remembered me." Conner said sarcastically. Bay rolled her eyes.

"Okay, first of all I didn't say **_everything_**! And second, sarcasm is **_my_** thing, Conner." Conner laughed and the two continued their conversation.

Later that night Bay walked down the hall with her text book open in her hands when she passed the kitchen. She saw Jayden, Mike, and Emily leaning in the doorway spying on Mia. She stopped and leaned in close to them, "What are you guys doing?" She asked. They all jumped in surprise crying out. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Bay!" Mike complained. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, don't "Bay" me. I am not the one who are Peeping Toms." She countered. They all looked down. "You know we hung a guy from the window for doing that in the dorms." Mike looked scared and scurried away. Emily giggled.

"Nice one Bay." She commented before leaving. Jayden looked at Bay skeptically.

"Oh, I was dead serious." She told him before going into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Her nose automatically crinkled and she covered it since her enhanced senses could pick up on it stronger than a normal person could. "Oh what is that-" She caught site of Mia packaging food.  
"Delectable smell?" She quickly covered up putting her book down. Mia smiled.

"You really think it's good?" She asked hopefully, Bay knew that normally she would have no problem telling the truth but Mia was her friend and she looked so hopeful that she did not have it in her to crush that.

"Absolutely!" She responded patting Mia's shoulder, "Kevin's sure going to love it. My friend R.J. is a chef and he would definitely say that this was… unique." Mia's smile grew wider and she hugged Bay.

"Thanks Bay, I'm going to go see you later." She grabbed the food and left. Bay caught sight of Jayden in the doorway.

"Unique?" He asked. Bay gagged grabbing the pot of leftovers off the stove and opening a window.

"Uniquely **_bad_**!" She explained, "Seriously R.J. would call this a health inspector violation. **_I_**, on the other hand would prefer toxic waste." She dumped the pot off the window and began to violently scrub it.

"Health inspector violation?" Jayden questioned entering the kitchen and sitting at the counter.

"R.J. owns a pizza shop called Jungle Karma Pizza down in Ocean Bluff. I worked there last year." She explained finishing up and grabbing the necessary ingredients to make a simple meal of pasta with tomato sauce. "You want anything to eat?" She asked as she set the water to boil.

"Sure if it's not too much trouble for you." Jayden responded. Bay turned to look at him crossing her arms.

"You already tutor me in samurai symbols Jayden, **_and_** help me with my dyslexia. It's the least I can do in return." Jayden nodded and as Bay finished up he looked at her textbook. "Foods on." Bay announced putting a plate down in front of him and sliding the text book away. Jayden got up and opened the fridge as she served herself.

"Want anything to drink?" He asked her grabbing himself a soda.

"Oh! Do we have pink lemonade?" She asked. He nodded and poured her a glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The two sat side by side and dug in. "Bay this is really good." Jayden complimented which caused her to duck her head and slightly blush.

_'Weird I seem to do that __**a lot**__ around him for some reason.'_

"Thanks. I used to cook a lot at home and picked up some new skills from R.J." Jayden nodded and the two continued to eat chatting occasionally.

**(The Next Morning) **

When Bay woke up she got dressed and joined the others in the meeting room.

"Mia and Kevin still out?" She asked sitting down.

"Yeah. Maybe we scared the nighlock off." Emily suggested. Mike scoffed.

"Please, we're not **_that_** lucky." Bay looked at him.

"I thought **_I_** was the sarcastic one!" She said dramatically. Suddenly the alarm sounded. Ji activated the map and they saw that Kevin and Mia where already there. They ran outside morphing as they went to finish the fight.

**(At the Battle)**

As the four ran to assist their friend they saw the nighlock attack Mia and Kevin. The four did not hesitate and slid on the ground to attack with Jayden first, followed by Emily, Mike and then Bay.

"Huh? Where did you four come from?" The nighlock questioned. The four stopped next to their teammates in their usual positions.

"Jayden!" Kevin called surprised.

"We raced here when the Gap Sensor sounded." Their leader explained.

"Thanks." Mia told them, "You're just in the nick of time."

"Moogers!" The nighlock yelled pointing at the rangers. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Moogers began to spring from the gaps in the forest. The rangers all drew their swords and sprang into action.

Bay ran with some moogers behind her. An idea struck her and she ran towards a tree. She ran up the trunk and pushed off flipping to land behind the moogers. She smirked underneath her helmet as they turned around confused.

"Never chase a fox. We're the cunning tricksters of the forest" She told them holding up her Spin Sword. she spun her disk on her sword. "Ha!" It glowed and as she struck the air with it thinned out and elongated. It turned into a boa staff with her symbol in the middle which she took with both hands. "Winter Staff." She opened the compartment on her belt and pulled out her white disk slipping it onto her symbol. She struck all the moogers quickly sliding across the forest. She soon was finished and regroup with her teammates.

"Hey," the nighlock complained as Kevin and Mia fought their way to it, "you're giving my moogers the blues. And the pinks, I guess." The two spun their disk to summon their signature weapons.

"Hydro Bow!" Kevin announced.

"Sky Fan!" Mia followed.

"Super Tsunami!" The nighlock yelled unleashing a powerful attack. The two jumped in the air and fired their weapons. It struck through the nighlock's attack and headed straight for it.

"The tide has turned, Nighlock!" Kevin taunted it. The attacks hit dead on and the two landed as the nighlock began to spark with electricity,

"Doubletone's been doubled-team." It complained, "No fair." It exploded as Kevin and Mia posed.

"That's what you get for making Ryan so sad." Mia said.

"There's nothing worse than a liar." Kevin commented.

"Mia, you did a great job!" Emily praised as the other four ran up.

"Great team work." Jayden complimented.

Suddenly the nighlock became a Mega-Monster.

"Now I'm gonna make you all sad!" It taunted them.

"Mia, let's get him!" Kevin told the pink ranger.

"I'm ready!" She responded. The two turned into Megamode. The four watched their friends attack with their zords.

"Come on." Jayden ordered.

"Let's go!" Mike agreed.

Bay clicked a button on her Samuraizer, "Ha!" she called as she threw her sword into the air. She then dropped to one knee putting her star shaped zord into her ground sending up a storm of white symbols. She then held her hand up and drew a symbol, "Snow Leopard Foldingzord." She then stood up, "Megamode Power." White symbols transformed her into megamode, she held one hand to her sky and the other on her hip. "Yay!" She then flew into the air grabbing her sword as she went. "Huh!" She then dropped down into her glowing zord. She then appeared in the cockpit. She then brought her sword to her and folded it up, jamming it into the holder for the control and put her disk in.

"Let's take care of business." Jayden ordered as his zord ran forwards. He pulled out his Samuraizer and drew a symbol in midair. "Zord Combine!" He commanded striking the symbol.

The zords all flew into the air and folded up to form the new megazord. Bay's zord folded up some of the points of the star and became the front armor over the front of the lion zord. The rangers materialized in the cockpit of their newly formed megazord.

"Samurai Megazord! We are united!" The rangers proclaimed.

"Megazord, Schemegazord!" The nighlock said swinging its spear, "I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece." The megazord began to fight with its sword. The nighlock managed to pull the arm down, "Let's lose your sword first." The sword flew away out of their reach. "That's better." It commented striking them with the spear.

Inside the cockpit the rangers held onto their console as it rattled.

"Hey, what now?" Mike asked the question that was on all their minds.

"Jayden, I got an idea." Kevin suggested.

"Then go for it." Their leader encouraged.

"All right!" Kevin cheered, "Dragon Leap." He commanded striking his controller.

Outside the megazord's left leg stomped on the ground and extender causing the megazord to sail in the air.

"Whoa! What's up?" The nighlock asked.

"Lame!" Bay commented from inside the megazord.

"Aerial Turtle Strike!" Mia commanded moving her console forward.

The megazord right arm punched forward and shot off the megazord rolling back up into the Turtle Foldingzord glowing pink.

"This isn't right. Ow!" The nighlock complained as the zord struck it going all the way down. "But that was a heck of a right." The Turtle zord unfolded and attacked back to the megazord. The megazord picked up its sword.

"Now, where were we?" Jayden asked. The rangers all yanked their full swords out of the consoles.

"Katana Power!" They all announced. "Samurai Strike!" They all spun their disks.

"Is it too late to cut a deal?" The nighlock nervously asked as the megazord began to swing the sword in circles.

Inside the cockpit a red symbol appeared in front of the rangers.

"Huh! Hah!" They called striking the symbol as the megazord did the same with the nighlock outside.

"Whoa!" It cried out, "I guess I should take that as a no." Was the last thing it said before exploding. The megazord turned and posed.

"Samurai Rangers." Jayden began.

"Victory is ours!" Both Mia and Kevin finished.

**(Later at the Ball Park)**

Later the rangers sat on bleachers to watch Ryan's game. They saw the coach hand him hand him his uniform and he soon changed. As he came back out Bay saw Jayden pull out his Samuraizer from next to her. She watched as he drew a complicated symbol and struck it sending it towards Ryan. It hit his back and glowed before moving back and becoming the figure of a man in an army uniform. Ryan turned around and was surprised to see the man.

"Dad!" He stated with joy. The rangers were shocked at what their leader had done. Bay's mouth dropped open.

"Go get 'em, Tiger." Ryan's dad told him before disappearing. Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out his baseball charm. He smiled before joining his teammates.

"How did you do that hocus pocus?" Mike asked Jayden pointing. Jayden smiled at him.

"I just helped a dream become a vision he answered before turning back to the game. "But I could only sustain it for a moment."

"You know, Mia." Kevin began. "The two of us make a great team. We're gonna fight those nighlock and make sure no one else has to give up what they love."

"Or their dream." Mia returned. Bay smiled.

"All go!" Someone yelled from the field.

"Hey, there goes Ryan now." Kevin informed them. They all watched the boy come up to bat. The pitcher threw the ball and Ryan swung. It struck home! The ball soared through the air and the rangers jumped up cheering. They watched as Ryan ran all the way home before being congratulated by his teammates. They continued to cheer.

'Now **_this_** is what makes being a ranger worth it.'

**So, what did you think? Review with your comments, suggestions or questions. And don't forget to please go to my profile and vote. If you can't understand it, please let me know. **

**Next chapter will be the episode ****_Day Off_**** and will probably be up sometime later today or tomorrow. Ciao!**


	7. Day Off

**AN: See, I promised a new update and I delivered. Yay! Thank you to all my followers, reviewers, and people who favorite this story. Just my usual reminder of my poll and to go and vote.**

**grapejuice101: Although there is no speaking to a past ranger there is a flashback in this chapter. So I hope you like it.**

**Cassie-D1: Bay's college friends will make their first appearance besides Nadine in this chapter.**

**Also for Bay's friends here's who they would be played by if this story was real.**

**Nadine: Debby Ryan**

**Ariel: Laura Marano**

**Tamara: Elizabeth Gilles **

**Aaron: Blake Michael**

**Taylor: Cody Linley **

**Tyler: Austin Butler **

**Rico: Jake T. Austin**

**Jonathon: Nathan Kress**

**The outfit Bay uses is from the ****_Shake it_**** Up episode ****_Psych it Up_**** which is also what the little bit at the end is loosely based of. The past rangers mentioned here are the ****_Wild Force Team_****, TJ from****_ Turbo_****, and the flashback is from the end of the ****_Forever Red_**** Special and features all the red rangers in that special except the alien one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Bay and her friends.**

**(At the University) **

Bay sat in her college writing class, editing a paper. Nadine sat next to her. Bay was dressed in a red long sleeved shirt with cut outs running down the sleeves, camouflage skinny jeans, and shiny tan combat boots. For her hair she left it loose and curly with the bangs in her forehead and applied light brown eye shadow, mascara, light red lip gloss, and applied scarlet nail polish. She had placed gold studs in her ears and had a layered gold necklace to complete the outfit.

"Hey, Bo." She said getting Bay's attention.

"Yes, Nadine?" She asked.

"Do you think I should ask Aaron if we're going to the big party the football team is throwing in a few weeks or wait till he asks me?" Bay rolled her eyes.

"Well, you are his **_girlfriend_** and I heard it's the biggest party of the year so I would assume you two are going." Bay responded.

"True. Are you going?" Nadine questioned.

"Don't think so." Bay responded. Nadine raised her eyebrows.

"Why not?!" She whined, "And don't say it's because you have no date. You're like the prettiest, nicest freshman on campus." Bay shook her head.

"I'm just not into the whole dating scene right now, you know, the "incident" that happened over the summer."

"Oh." Nadine remembered. Professor Glass walked over.

"Ladies, these papers better be your greatest works for all the chatting you two are doing." She told her best students before walking away. The two girls began to silently giggle.

**(Back at the Shiba House)**

"Hey, guys!" Mike greeted his fellow samurai sans Jayden and Bay who was at school, as entered the dojo with his skateboard. Mia and Emily where soaring and Kevin was doing push-ups. "Guess what?"

"You overslept? Again." Kevin suggested standing and grabbing a towel to put around his neck while the girls ceased sparring and came over.

"Yeah, well, that's nothing new." Mike countered.

"So what's up?" Emily questioned.

"Ji just told me he wanted us to take the day off." Mike reapplied.

"Really?" Emily asked ecstatic.

"This isn't a joke?" Mia asked skeptical.

"But we just started our workout." Kevin said he then turned to kick the punching bag. "Mmm!"

"Dude, you're telling me you're going to disobey a direct order from your samurai mentor?" Mike asked pulling off his helmet.

"Well... I guess not." Kevin relented the others chuckled.

"What to do?" Mia asked pacing and holding her chin. "I could shop for shoes and art design for fighting monsters or I could catch a flick."

"But it's such a beautiful day." Emily protested. "It'd be a shame to stay cooed up inside."

"Em, I can teach you how to shred." Mike suggested.

"Well, I was thinking Rainbow's End." Emily informed them. "I've never been on a roller coaster before."

"What? Never?" Mike countered.

"They don't have amusement parks out where I'm from." Emily responded.

"Then it's settled." Mia declared.

"Rainbow's End, here we come." Mike announced.

"Yeah!" Kevin agreed starting to get into it.

"Let's go." Mia finished. They all headed for the door only to run into Jayden who was entering.

"Hey, Jayden," Kevin called getting the red rangers attention, "we're going to the amusement park."

"Have fun." Jayden replied smiling and walking past them.

"You're not coming with us?" Kevin asked confused.

"Not this time." Jayden replied turning around, "There's something I need to do." With that he walked away.

"He's so mysterious sometimes." Mia commenter, "I wonder what's so important." Mike who had already exited opened the door.

"Our day off is a-wasting." He told them. "Jayden can take care of himself. Come on." They all walked out the door but Kevin who hesitated turning back for a moment before following the others.

In the middle of the dojo Jayden opened a box with an orange disk inside. He picked it up, staring at it for a moment before his eyes shot up, determined.

**(Outside Half an Hour Later)**

The rangers walked outside and ran into Bay who had just entered the gate.

"Morning! What's going on?" She asked confused at the fact that they were in their normal clothes and not training gear.

"Mentor gave us the day off!" Mike cheered.

"What? No way." Bay said skeptically tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"It's true." Emily told her happily.

"Yeah, why do you think Kevin's with us?" Mia asked pointing at the blue ranger.

"Yeah, hey!" Kevin protested. Bay laughed along with the others.

"Okay so what are you guys doing?"

"We're going to Rainbow's End. Em's never been on a roller coaster before." Mike informed her swinging an arm over Emily's shoulders.

"Seriously?" Bay asked slightly shocked, Emily nodded.

"Yeah, do you want to come?"

"Uh, yeah! Just give me a few minutes to put down my stuff and grab my cash." They agree and she started for the front door, "Hey, is Jayden coming?" She asked turning around. Kevin shook his head.

"No, said he had something to do."

"But hey, why do you try to convince him?" Mia suggested. Bay shrugged and went inside to her room. She tossed her school bag down on her bed and grabbed her small black purse pulling out her driver's license and credit card. She slipped them in her pocket left her room after a quick glance in the mirror. She stopped in front of the dojo and poked her head in. She stepped in and saw Jayden sitting in the middle of the floor with a box and something orange in his hands.

"What's that?" She asked walking up to stand in front of him. Jayden looked up and put the orange object in the box and placed the box down standing up to his full height, which was taller than Bay.

"Weren't you at school?" He questioned.

"Yeah until an hour ago." She told him. "But anyway I saw it, now I'm curious. What's in the box?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself, Bay. You should go join the others. Enjoy the day off."

"Okay, but come with us. It'll be fun." She tried.

"Sorry but no. Have fun." He told her as she looked at him curiously.

"Okay, maybe next time?" She asked as she backed away. Jayden gave her a small smile.

"Sure, next time." Bay smirked.

"All right, but that was a promise and I am going to hold you to that." She told him pointing right at him.

"Get out of here, Bay." Jayden ordered but he was still smiling. Bay laughed and moved faster towards the door.

"All right, all right, I'm gone!" She conceded before leaving. She walked back out to the others, "No good, he's stubborn." She told them, "Let's go." They all left and got ready to enjoy the day.

**(At Rainbow's End Amusement Park)**

At Rainbow's End, customers screamed as the roller coaster went upside down. Emily laughed as she watched.

"I wonder why Jayden didn't come." Kevin asked as they walked through the park.

"He seemed to have a lot on his mind." Mia commented.

"Yeah, it's not like we could force him to come." Bay reminded him.

"We'll bring him back some cotton candy to cheer him up." Emily told Kevin.

"Wait." Kevin ordered stopping them. "Maybe this is a test." He turned to face them, "A samurai never takes a day off." He attempted to leave but Mia held him back.

"Kev, stop being paranoid." She ordered.

"Look, if he wanted us to stay, he would have said so." Mike told him.

"I don't think Jayden will take a day off until the last nighlock is defeated." Mia informed them.

_'That __**can't**__ be healthy.'_ Bay thought to herself.

"Besides, Kevin," Bay said out loud, "You need to give your brain and body **_a break_**. Otherwise you'll crash." She told him crossing her arms.

"Okay," Kevin conceded, "I'll stay for a while."

"Whatever, Kev, the rides are awaiting." Mike commented before going towards them. Mia and Emily giggled joining hands and following with Kevin right behind Mia. Bay shook her head at their antics before running after them.

**(A Few Hours Later) **

"That was fun." Mia commented as they relaxed at a table. Bay nodded as she sat between Kevin and Mike sipping her soda.

"Help!" A voice screamed getting their attention.

"That sounds like trouble." Kevin said as they stood up.

"So much for my normal day." Mia commented as they went to investigate with Mike lagging behind.

"As if evil would take a day off." Bay countered sarcastically.

"Run!" Someone screamed as they left the park. They all ran into a backstreet and pulled out their Samuraizers.

"Samuraizer!" They announced together bringing them down to open them. "Go, go, Samurai!" They all spoke together bringing theirs up to their opposite shoulder. They all drew their respective symbols, "Hah!" They called striking them to begin their morphing sequence.

Bay hit a button on her Samuraizer, brought her arms in then slashed them down with her palms facing behind her. Symbols surrounded her and formed her mask. Symbols then surrounded her forming her uniform minus the helmet. Her sword then flew at her and she caught it and slipped it into its holster. Her symbol then flew at her head and formed her helmet. She then opened the compartment on her belt and pulled out a disk. She slipped it onto the hilt of her sword and drew it pointing it in the air.

"Samurai Ranger ready." She proclaimed slipping into her final pose with her right arm curling to the other side of her body with her fingers in an okay position and her left arm holding her sword over her right. They all stood morphed and ready.

"Let's do this!" Bay told them and they all ran towards the battle.

**(At the Battle)**

"Humans?" The nighlock questioned looking at the frightened citizens. "They're a waste of good space, time to crank up the gun to high caliber. Yeehaw!" It held up its gun and fired but Mike and Kevin jumped in and deflected it. "Leaping lizards. Samurai Rangers." The girls ran up to the people.

"Here let me help." Mia said to a girl.

"Come on." Emily said.

"Go, we'll take care of this." Bay ordered.

"That's enough, Dreadlocks." Kevin ordered.

"You saying there's something wrong with my hair?" It asked.

"Yeah," Mike answered running forwards, "it's so dreadful it needs a trim. Ha!" He jumped in the air to bring his sword down on the nighlock. He struck it but no damage was inflicted. "Huh?" He questioned landing. The nighlock then slashed him with its gun knocking him back.

"Oh! Mike!" Emily called worried.

"Purty colors." The nighlock complimented as they looked to their fallen comrade. In anger they all ran to attack it, "Did y'all come down here to give me a warm welcome?"

"Strike!" The four of them said together slashing the nighlock. But just like Mike's attack it did nothing.

"Huh?" Kevin questioned.

"This isn't good." Emily commented.

"Ya, think?!" Bay asked sarcastically.

"What do we do now?" Mia asked. The nighlock spun away then opened fire on them. Bay felt a searing pain hit her throwing her back with the others.

"Our spin swords don't work on this creep." Mike realized standing.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Bay sarcastically questioned standing.

"But how is that possible?" Kevin asked confused standing up also. The three leapt over the nighlock flipping to landing on their feet.

"Leaping lizards." It commented again as they landed, "Truth is, y'all ain't so hot," It said as the three behind moved to strike joined by Emily and Mia from the front but no effect once again, "cause your swords ain't got no mojo." It finished as they continued to strike.

"Oh, there's nothing we can do." Emily announced.

"What's this monster made of?" Mia asked.

"Mostly red fur." Mike answered as the nighlock got away from them.

"I'll give you what feer." It told them standing and shooting at them again. It hit knocking their swords away, "Now that I got your attention, here's some big news that will knock you flat." It said as it continued to shoot at them finally knocking them down. Bay laid face down in pain. "Tarnation." It said blowing the smoke of its gun barrel. "Now, that's a bit more like it." Bay pushed herself slightly up to see it begin to advance on them.

_'If it tries this again we won't stand it.' _She realized, _'If that happens I don't __**care**__ about my secret anymore, I'm demorphing and using my powers to get them out of here.' _

"So let's pretend you're all blades of grass," the nighlock suggested, "and guess who's gonna be the lawnmower? It asked holding up its gun again. It pointed it again and while the others cowered Bay got ready to power down.

"Let's see who makes the cut." It said.

"Oh, yeah?" Jayden challenged as he leapt at the nighlock from behind with his sword in the air.

"Jayden!" Kevin called.

"Watch out!" Emily warned. Jayden struck the nighlock but as always it had no effect. He continued to move slashing at the nighlock but it continued to be defective.

"Hey, what gives?" He asked.

"Oh, man." Mike commented, "Even Jayden's sword won't work."

"Yeah it goes right through his body." Mia threw in.

"Like it's a ghost." Bay said confused.

"You attack like a toothless gator." The nighlock told the still attacking red ranger. "So useless. Check you later." It fired but Jayden flipped and knocked the gun away.

"Nice move." Kevin complimented as they all ran up to him.

"Guys, let's use our swords and attack together." Jayden commanded opening the compartment on his belt.

"Right!" They all agreed holding up their own disks. Bay slapped her white one on the Spin Sword.

"Hey, what you trying to pull now?" The nighlock asked turning around as they spun their disks. Bay spun her disk and her sword emitted a pure white glow. She then pulled it partly behind her left side.

"Spin Sword, Six Way Slash!" The team called slashing the air sending slashes of their signature color at the Nighlock.

The attack hit and pushed the nighlock back.

"Huh?" They all asked confused when they saw that it was merely injured.

"Got him." Jayden commented.

"Ooh. Your rainbow rage just tickled my tummy." It taunted before aiming at them. Jayden brought out his Fire Smasher and they all ducked behind it as the nighlock shot at them. "You can't face me." It continued to taunt, "So all that's left for you now is the crying." It shot again but Jayden shielded them once again.

"This is serious." Kevin told them, "What are we gonna do?" Jayden opened his compartment and pulled out another disk this time orange.

"Whoa, what is that?" Mia asked confused. The nighlock continued to fire. "I've never seen that before."

"Talk later, fight now!" Bay yelled.

"Oh, feels like I ate cactus needles." The nighlock complained doubling over. It began to blacken and placed a hand on its injury. "I'm drying out. Next time you won't be so lucky." It promises them, "Huh. Later, rangers." It turned and walked away slipping through a gap. All the rangers except Jayden sighed in relief.

**(Back at the Shiba House)**

The rangers sat around the table contemplating their fight. Bay sat between Mia and Jayden with her right elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm.

"Man, that monster was working some bad mojo." Mike commented before sitting down.

"I don't mean to sound like that nighlock," Mia began, "but our Spin Swords and symbol power were, well, useless."

"It's scary to think what he could have done to us if he hadn't dried out. Kevin said sitting next to Mia.

"No thanks." Emily countered, "I'd like to think how we could beat him."

"Exactly, Emily." Ji praised standing, "Fear is the enemy. If you believe in yourselves you can win any battle. Confidence is what brings power."

"That may be," Bay said without her usual sarcasm, "but we just pretty much looked **_pathetic_** next to that nighlock. It's hard to be confident when you lose that badly."

"She's right." Mike agreed, "You weren't there, our weapons couldn't even touch him."

"That's not true." Jayden protested standing up, "Don't forget we did injure him. I've been working on mastering a new power." He informed them standing away from the chairs to show them. He held up the orange disk.

"So that's what you've been doing today." Mia realized as they stood up to examine it.

"A new disk." Kevin said with awe. "What is it?"

"There are secret disks passed down from previous generations of samurai." Ji informed them.

"Most have been lost in battle. This may be the only one left." Jayden explained. "With this we at least stand a chance of beating the nighlock."

_'Why do I sense a but coming here?'_ Bay thought.

"However, in order to master this disk, one needs double the samurai power they already have." Ji told them.

"Don't worry. You all focus on recovery." Jayden reassured them.

"But twice as much power? Can you really handle that?" Mike asked.

"Thanks to Ji, I've been trained to believe I can do anything I out my mind to." He replied.

"So why didn't you use it earlier?" Mike asked. They all looked at Jayden for an explanation.

"Next time." He promised before leaving.

**(Later that Day)**

Late that afternoon, Bay sat in mediation in the training yard. It was peaceful for a bit but after a while sounds and the smell of something burning distracted her. She had a pretty good guess of what it was. She stood up and after grabbing a water bottle from the kitchen followed the sound out to an open area where Jayden was practicing with his Fire Smasher and she could see the orange disk attached to it. She stood back and watched as Jayden struggled with the fire and to hold on. After a few minutes it was knocked out of his hands. Bay walked over and bent down to pick it up. But as soon as her fingertips touched it she reeled back quickly at the intense heat.

"Careful." Jayden warned watching her, "It's hot." Bay nodded and instead walked over and handed him the bottle of water.

"Drink." She ordered, after he drank nearly half in one gulp she shook her head, "You haven't completely mastered that disk yet. Have you?" She asked.

"No." Jayden bluntly answered, "How'd you know?" Bay crossed her arms.

"Well, the fact that you didn't use it in battle clued me in. That and I remember you holding it this morning when I tried to convince you to hang with us."

"I'll get it." Jayden said moving towards his weapon but Bay blocked his path.

"True but look at yourself, your beaten down and **_exhausted_**. You need to take care of yourself, Jayden. If you keep this up you are going to crash."

"I can't afford to stop know the fate of the world hangs in the balance." He moved her aside and walked to his Fire Smasher. His fingers closed around the handle and he lifted it, but before he could go any further, Bay's pale hand covered his. He turned his head and looked into her brown eyes.

"The world is counting on you Jayden. But don't forget you don't have to bear that weight alone. You have **_us_**. We are with you to the very end. And I am not going to stop you because I know you are stubborn. But I also know you will master this, because you believe in yourself and **_we_** believe in you too. Remember that." Bay then left leaving Jayden to ponder her wise words.

**(At the Battle the Next Day)**

"You can't run far enough to escape my wraith." The nighlock taunted the fleeing civilians. "I'm going up flatten this place like a pancake." Suddenly a pink windstorm picked up. "What the?" The nighlock turned to see five out of the six rangers. "Oh, ah so it's you." It commented. Bay stood in between Mia and Emily with her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, useless." Kevin threw at it.

"Haven't you heard? The Wild West is **_finished_**." Bay taunted.

"Hey that's my word." It said in anger firing at them. They all quickly drew their symbols.

"Go, go Samurai!" They yelled striking the symbols, "Huh!" They morphed and defected the beams. They began to attack with all they had in them.

"Flip and dip all you want." The nighlock said, "But in the end, I'm sending all your helmet heads down the river." It struck Mia, Emily and Mike. Kevin and Bay jumped up with their signature weapons to defend their friends.

"Hey, White and Blue, that's for you." The nighlock taunted firing at them. It hit them and the two crashed to the ground groaning in pain. They attempted to stand.

"There's no point in trying to stand up, dude," the nighlock informed them as Kevin and Bay saw the guns barrel pointed right at them, "Cause I'm about to knock you two down for good."

"Kevin, Bay." Mike called.

"Oh, no." Emily said concerned. The nighlock clicked the trigger but the Lion Foldingzord flew at them and hit the gun.

"Wah!" The nighlock cried, "What's that, a gnat?" It asked as the zord continued to hit it. It finally was knocked back as the other rangers made it to Kevin and Bay.

"It's Jayden." Mike realized.

"What's this?" The nighlock questioned standing up. Jayden stood there and put his Fire Smasher on his shoulder.

"That big blade of yours ain't buying you no respect from me." The nighlock told their leader. "If'n you want to tangle, suit yourself." It got its gun ready.

"Whoa, careful, Jayden." Mia warned.

_'He's got this. We believe in him.'_ Bay thought remembering their conversation from the night before.

"Well? I'm awaiting." The nighlock said. "What's keeping you, Scaredy Cat?" It continued to taunt.

"What? Why doesn't he charge?" Kevin asked confused.

"Come on, Jayden. Go for it!" Mike cheered.

"We believe in you!" Bay threw in.

Jayden finally opened the compartment on his belt revealing the orange disk. They all gasped.

"I see why he's holding back." Mia realized.

"Sheesh, I've seen glaciers that move faster than you." The nighlock complained aiming its gun.

"Jayden!" Emily and Kevin warned.

"Smash him, Jay." Mike ordered.

"Hey poser, is that all you got?" The nighlock taunted throwing the gun forward. The other five gasped.

"Jayden!" They yelled in fear. Jayden finally pulled the disk out and put it on his weapon.

"Fire Smasher!" He announced, "Cannon Blast Mode!" Fire went all over the Fire Smasher. Jayden swung it in circles finally stopping.

"Wah!" The nighlock cried as it was hit by some of the flames.

There was a flash on the Fire Smasher and they could see Jayden struggling to hold on. But he succeeded and the weapon transformed.

"Whoa!" The other rangers exclaimed standing up except Mike.

"Now, that's hot." Mike commented.

"Amazing." Bay said.

"Hey, you guys, lend me your power disks." Jayden told them holding his up.

"Okay. Emily agreed for them.

"All right." Kevin said as they ran forward.

"Sure..." Bay began putting her pure white disk in behind Jayden's.

"Hope..." Kevin continued putting his in next.

"This..." Mia said as hers went in.

"Will..." Mike threw in his.

"Help." Emily finished.

"What you got their boy? Rainbow pea shooter?" The nighlock questioned.

"Six-Disk Beetle Cannon." Jayden answered.

"Huh!" The other rangers said as they dropped to one knee.

_'__**You're**__ finished cowboy.'_ Bay thought as she watched from next to Mike.

"Useless pile of junk." The nighlock complained getting ready to shoot. It finally shot at them.

"Fire Strike!" Jayden proclaimed pulling the trigger and moving the lever forward. The cannon whirred as the disks glowed and spun. They shot off and fused hitting the nighlock dead on.

"What in the world?" It asked. "Agh! My dreadlocks feel like lead locks." It complained as it began to crackle with red electricity. "This can't be happening!" It finally exploded.

"Righteous!" Mike complimented as they began to stand.

"We did it!" Emily cheered.

"Yeah!" Mia agreed.

"Guys, hold up on the celebrating. This nighlock is about to get a lot bigger." Jayden reminded them.

"Hi Rinky-Dink Rangers!" It greeted as it grew.

"Whoa!" They commented.

"That's a whole lot of dread." Mike said.

Bay clicked a button on her Samuraizer, "Ha!" she called as she threw her sword into the air. She then dropped to one knee putting her star shaped zord into her ground sending up a storm of white symbols. She then held her hand up and drew a symbol, "Snow Leopard Foldingzord." She then stood up, "Megamode Power." White symbols transformed her into megamode, she held one hand to her sky and the other on her hip. "Yay!" She then flew into the air grabbing her sword as she went. "Huh!" She then dropped down into her glowing zord. She then appeared in the cockpit. She then brought her sword to her and folded it up, jamming it into the holder for the control and put her disk in.

"Zords Combine!" The rangers ordered after appearing in their individual cockpits. The zords all flew into the air and folded up to form the new megazord. Bay's zord folded up some of the points of the star and became the front armor over the front of the lion zord. The rangers materialized in the cockpit of the megazord.

"Samurai Megazord! We are united!" The rangers proclaimed together.

"It's time to give you a mega-haircut." Jayden told the nighlock as the megazord drew its zord. It struck down but had no effect.

"Whoa." The nighlock commented. "No. You don't!"

"Oh!" Emily and Mia commented.

"What?" Mike asked.

"It didn't work." Jayden realized.

"Huh, your swords still have no effect on me." The nighlock explained before firing on them.

"Whoa!" They cried as the cockpit shook.

"We got to try sometimes else." Jayden told them.

"But what?" Bay asked.

"No use fighting it." The nighlock told them as they megazord went down, "You're all cruising to a losing."

"That's the lamest pun I've heard in **_weeks_**." Bay said as she picked herself up.

"Now what?" Kevin asked, "Any ideas?"

"We've only got one option." Jayden announced, "It's time to unleash the true power of this disk." He held up the disk.

"Huh? What?" Emily and Kevin questioned. Jayden went outside the megazord and stood on its shoulder.

"Hey, Nighlock, over here!" He called getting its attention.

"Huh?" It questioned confused.

"All right, time to give this a mega-shot." Jayden announced throwing up the disk. He swung his sword around. "Beetle Zord!" He yelled as fire shot up from his sword and hit the disk. An orange beetle erupted form it.

"What?" The nighlock asked. The beetle landed in front of the megazord.

"Hey, a beetle." Emily said.

"Excellent." Emily complimented.

"A zord came out of that disk. How cool." Mia commented clapping her hands and pointing at Mike.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Mike said pointing and clapping his hands.

_'Oh just like how the Wild Force team found zords to help them in their fight.'_ Bay realized.

They watched Jayden jump in the new zord and drive it forward. No matter what the nighlock threw at it with words or laser blast it still moved forward. It grabbed the nighlock's leg and pulled. The mouth spun flipping the nighlock in the air.

"We got him!" Mia called.

"Yeah!" Mike cheered.

"Keep it up!" Bay joined in.

"All right!" Kevin yelled.

"Way to go!" Emily praised. Suddenly Giant Moogers with chains and arrows appeared. They notched their bows. But the Beetle Zord fired before they could fire. Suddenly the Beetle Zord rose in the air breaking apart. The megazord pulled of its helmet as the spikes of the zord attached to the arms and the head attached to the head of the megazord opening up. In the cockpit Jayden appeared back in his spot.

"Nice!" Kevin commented.

"Yeah!" Mike agreed.

"Awesome!" Bay said.

"Wow!" Mia exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Emily said. Jayden put his controller back in its console.

"Time to go for it." He announced holding up the Beetle Disk. He put it in the console. "Beetle Blaster Megazord, armed for battle."

"Say what?" The nighlock asked.

"Jayden, what's going on?" Mike asked.

"I'll explain later." He promised. "Focus." They all stood ready.

"Huh!" They called pushing their controllers forwards.

Outside the megazord got into a fighting position.

"Don't back down! Get him!" The nighlock ordered the giant moogers. They fired their arrows.

"Beetle Cannon!" Jayden announced. The helmet on the megazord fired at the moogers destroying some but the others ran towards them. "It doesn't matter who big you are." Jayden taunted as the megazord struck them one by one, "You're still moogers." The cannon blasted them once again destroying them once and for all. "Now it's your turn." Jayden told the nighlock as the megazord turned to face it.

"Haven't you sussed it out?" It asked. "Your swords useless against me." The megazord sheathed it's sword. "Got you." It fired at them but the cannon fired back hitting the nighlock as well as the blast. "Uh! Hey!" It complained losing its blaster.

"Let's see how useless you think this is." Jayden challenged. "Huh!" He moved his controller forward.

The megazord fell to one knee and the beetle's pinchers closed to cover its face. The ranger yanked out their controllers and spun them in their hands. They pulled the trigger extending them to swords

"Rotating Beetle Blaster! Huh!" The proclaimed spinning their disks.

Outside the beetle began to spin and glow.

"Whoa!" The nighlock said. "That thing spins, it ain't no good." Sparks flew to the beetle causing it to glow orange. Inside a red symbol appeared in front of the rangers.

"Hah!" The called slashing through it. Outside the cannon fired with fire at the nighlock.

"Whah!" It complained. "Oh, shoot! Next time, use less." It said as the pinchers opened and it began to crackle with red electricity. "Cause you just made me useless!" Were its final words as it fell back and exploded. The megazord stood and posed.

"Huh!" Jayden called putting his sword down.

"That was epic!" Mike exclaimed.

"Wow!" Emily commented.

"Have yourself a good night." Kevin said. Jayden held up the Beetle Disk.

**(Back at the Shiba House that night)**

"So you're saying that not only do the special disks have powers that we can use but they also contain hidden zords?" Kevin asked Jayden excited.

"Yes." Jayden answered.

"Awesome, now we have an advantage against the nighlock." Kevin cheered with the others except Bay, Jayden, and Ji joining in. Bay stood up and held up her hand.

"Guys," They all stopped and looked at her, "let's not get ahead of ourselves. I mean sure we got a mega power boost today. But it's still six of us versus an **_army_** of them. We still got a long ways to go." The others dejectedly nodded. They soon broke up and left the room. Bay slipped into her room and closed the door. She laid down on her bed and thought.

_'I wonder if when find more disks the zords can form a new megazord like the Wild Force team did.' _Bay thought she then remembered distantly when she had first meet the leader of that team Cole Evans, it had happened when her father and other red rangers had gone to the moon to stop the remains of the Machine Empire.

_"Wow. So that was Tommy." Cole stated, "He really is the greatest ranger."_

_"Yeah right!" Someone said as the others burst into laughter. _

_"What? What did I say?" Cold questioned. _

_"Well, I wouldn't go that far." TJ began placing a hand on Cole's shoulder. "After all, I was the one that replaced him."_

_"Are you kidding me?" Jason asked, "I was the one doing all the work while he was at the Juice Bar kissing on Kimberly."_

_"All right, at least his haircut's regulation now, right?" Carter joined in._

_"Yeah, my Q-Rex would eat his Dragon Zord for lunch." Eric said._

_"He never discovered new galaxies." Leo threw in._

_"Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait." Wes ordered, "I changed history. So why does he have a fan club and I don't?"_

_"Hey I saved two worlds, what about that?" Cole countered._

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Did I ever tell you guys about the time I got baked into that giant pizza?" TJ asked._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yes!" Were the responses. Cole then noticed something._

_"Hey, what's that?" They all turned to see Tommy a little further away and a figure emerge from a building and begin running towards Tommy. As it got closer they could see it was a little girl about ten years old with red curly hair that had bangs in her face, a black and white striped tank top, black jeans, and gray converse. Tommy stopped and crouched down opening his arms. The girl ran straight in them. Tommy stood up hugging the girl close._

_"Who is that?" Carter asked. Jason smiled at the question._

_"That's' Tommy's daughter Bay, she's also my goddaughter."_

_"He has a daughter?" Eric asked._

_"Yep." Tommy put Bay down and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and jogged over to the other red rangers with Tommy following._

_"Uncle Jason!" She squealed hugging him. Jason chuckled and hugged back._

_"Hi, Bay." Bay let go and hugged TJ, Andros, and Leo in turn._

_"Uncle TJ, Uncle Andros, Uncle Leo!" She greeted. The men hugged her back and Bay looked at Carter, Wes, Eric, and Cole._

_"I don't know who you guys are." She stated tilting her head._

_"I'm Cole Evans." Cole said bending down to her height, "Red Wild Force Ranger."_

_"Hi." Bay greeted shaking his hand._

_"I'm Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger." Carter greeted._

_"Cool." _

_"I'm Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger." Wes introduced._

_"And I'm Eric Meyers, Quantum Time Force Ranger." Eric finished. _

_"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Bay, Bay Sakuraba-Oliver." Bay told them._

**(Back at Rainbow's End)**

The next day found the Samurai Rangers back at Rainbow's End, this time as a full team. People screamed with joy throughout the park.

"I'm so glad the mentor gave us another day off." Mia commented as she walked with Mike, Kevin, and Bay.

"It's only fair. Since our last one involved scraping with a nighlock." Mike told her punching the air.

"Easy there Mean Green." Bay told him laughing.

"Well, if Mentor felt it was all right, I guess I shouldn't argue." Kevin said.

"Who is gonna argue... With cotton candy?" Emily asked as she and Jayden came up holding three each. Emily handed one to Mia and Mike while Jayden handed one to Bay and Kevin.

"This really isn't in line with my training diet." Kevin commented.

"That's true." Jayden agreed, "But it's okay. Cotton candy or a day off from training can be good for you. Ji reminded me that keeping balance in life is important. It lets us be at our best." He finished causing them all to smile at him. Kevin bit into his cotton candy.

"Mmm." He commented. Mike swung an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, you stick in the mud. The rides are this way." Mike then led Kevin away.

"Gosh, my first roller coaster!" Emily cheered as the rest followed. Bay nibbled on her candy as she walked behind Mia and Emily. They soon finished and stood in line for the roller coaster.

"Hey, Bay." Jayden said getting her attention, she turned her head towards him and raised her eyebrows. "I just wanted to stay, thanks."

"For what?" Bay asked confused.

"For what you said last night, about knowing I could do it no matter what and that you guys believed in me. And also for looking out for me, you were right; I was going to crash if I didn't slow down. I actually did for a few hours." Bay gave him a gentle smile and placed a hand on his arm.

"First of all, looking out for you is part of my job description as your **_friend_**. And I **_told_** you so." The two shared a laugh. "Second, I didn't tell you anything you didn't know was true yourself, Jayden. I just did what a friend does, nothing special." He smiled back at her.

"It was special to me. No one has ever done that for me besides Ji. So, thank you."

"You're welcome." Bay conceded. They finally came to the front and the two got in the orange cart. "Here we go." The roller coaster started and they all screamed as it went at top speeds. After they got off the roller coaster they all walked around near the game stands when suddenly,

"Bay!" They all turned to see Nadine, Aaron and about two more girls and four guys walk up. Bay smiled.

"What's up, guys?" She asked hugging them. She then turned to the samurai rangers. "Everybody, these are my friends from campus. This is Nadine, her boyfriend Aaron, Taylor, his twin brother Tyler, Taylor's girlfriend Ariel, Tyler's boyfriend Tamara, Rico and Jonathon." They all greeted the samurai, "Okay this is Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily." The samurai greeted them.

"Anyway, Bay you have to check out this cool physic." Ariel said with the others nodding.

"Oh, **_please_**! How many times will I say it? Physics are **_fake_**."

"Just go and if she is a fake, I'll spring for breakfast for all of us next time." Tyler suggested. Bay sighed and nodded. She then turned to the samurai.

"You guys cool with this?" They all nodded and they all went to Madam Zara's Tent of Wonder. Bay sat in a chair while the rest observed. Madame Zara took her hand.

"I sense a lot of restraint from you, my child. Could it be you do not wish to be here?" She drawled.

"Gee, what was your first clue? The glare or mumbled "I really don't want to be here"?" Bay questioned sarcastically. Madame Zara continued.

"Your future is much clouded. Could you have made some wrong decisions in the past?"

"No, but go on you quack." Bay encouraged.

"I also sense much failure; do you not do well with school or others?"

"She's one of the most popular freshmen on campus." Rico said.

"And the smartest." Tamara added. Madame Zara shrugged.

"The crystal ball is not always right. That is why it requires expensive care to work." Bay smirked.

"Okay, but look in it one more time. Because I am sure you don't need me to tell you this but my Uncle TJ is a cop." Madame Zara pulled out Bay's money.

"I sense a refund in your future." She said. Bay snatched it up.

"Thank you." The teenagers left the tent. "Told **_you_** so!" Bay told her friends who groaned.

"I hate it when she's right." Aaron said. The teens laughed and all hung out together for the rest of the day.

**So, what did you think? Review and tell me.**

**The next chapter will be a chapter solely from my imagination and will feature Bay more prominently. It should be up next week if I have the time.**


End file.
